So Many Secrets
by kristia91
Summary: Kayla is new to Beacon Hills and moves in with her cousin, Danny, due to a strange incident that occurred, leaving her orphaned. While getting used to Beacon Hills, she meets Stiles, and the two encounter some very strange happenings along their rocky romance. Stiles/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is a Stiles/OC fanfic. Enjoy, and please review with some feedback so I know what you think!_

* * *

**Kayla**

"Ugh do I have to?" I asked for the third time this morning as Danny pulled open the car door for me.

"Yes," he sighed. "Look Kay, I know it's gotta be tough being the new girl, but trust me, you'll be fine. We'll meet up again at lunch and I can introduce you to some of my friends, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed back. With all my effort, I dragged my skinny legs out of his car and placed my feet on the ground. My new white lace TOMs looked awkwardly clean against the pavement of the parking lot. I felt awkward in general. Not only was I the new girl at school, but I was also the gay lacrosse players cousin. Or at least that's what I imagined people would say about me when they found out.

My life had gotten very complicated in the past few summer months. After losing both of my parents and older brother in an rare and unexpected incident, I'd been forced to relocate to the opposite side of the country to live with my closest living relatives, which were my cousin Danny and his parents here in Beacon Hills, California. I was originally born in the city - New York that is - and then my family moved to New Jersey when I was about 3. We'd been living there ever since. Now 17-year-old me was forced against my will to move three thousand miles across the country.

Now here I was, my first day of senior year at a completely new school. Instead of heading off to school with my brother, he was replaced by Danny. Don't get me wrong, Danny was awesome and I loved having him in my life, but he wasn't Jeremy. Jeremy was my best friend. Instead of being the siblings that fight like cats and dogs, Jeremy and I hung out together all the time, and always shared secrets with one another. He was my rock when things got hard, always there for me now matter what. He protected me from the bad boys at school, and beat up the ones that broke my heart. He was the best big brother a girl could ask for, and now I could only talk to him in spirit, with no endearing advice or heartfelt hugs.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and followed Danny up the front steps of the school. I few people said hi to him, and he nodded back in there direction. I heard a few girls whisper. "Who's that girl?", but Danny, thankfully, ignored them, as did I.

"Alright, there's the office. I gotta meet up with my coach for a team meeting before first period, but I'll meet you outside the cafeteria at lunch, okay?" I nodded. "Hey," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Breath. It'll be fine." I smiled up at him and nodded. With that, he headed down the hall.

I sucked in a deep breath and went into the office. There, I obtained my daily schedule, noticing that I had gym first period. _Great, just great,_ I thought. I was pissed. Who wants to get all ready and look good for school just to get there and have to change into dirty gym clothes and get all gross. I huffed as I headed towards what I thought was the gym. My guess was correct, and I noticed the lacrosse team meeting was still going on, so I just sauntered in and quietly took a seat on the bleachers. _At least they can't make us change today,_ I thought. The idea of trying to get my legs out of the skinny jeans I wore today was not something I was in the mood for.

"Alright my boys," the coach said, a little too loudly for eight am if you ask me. "Practice starts at three, sharp! Don't be late or my suicides will make you wish you were dead!" He laughed evilly and the boys ignored him as they dispersed into their groups of friends.

"Danny!" I called so he would realize I was there. He turned towards me, as did almost all of the other boys on the team.

He jogging lazily over to me. "What's up?"

"I just had a question, where's my next class? This school is so much bigger than my old one." He studied my schedule, then wrote the hall numbers next to each of my classes for the rest of the day. He handed it back to me with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," he answered as tall, handsome blonde joined us.

He nodded to Danny. "Hey," he said to me with a small nod as well. "Jackson." He gave me a charming smile and stuck out his hand.

"Kayla," I said and smiled back. He was good looking, but a little too pretty boy for my type. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too," he said back, charm dripping from his voice. "How do you know my pal, Danny, here?"

"She's my cousin," Danny replied for me. "Dude are you seriously hitting on her right in front of me?"

I laughed. "I, um," Jackson replied cautiously. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Kayla. I'll catch up with you later, bro," he said to Danny, then strolled away.

"Way to make it awkward, cuz," I laughed.

He laughed back. "Sorry. Jackson's a good friend, but I don't think he's the type of guy you'd really want to get involved with."

"That's okay, I was thinking the same thing," I said with a laugh. "Good looking, but not my type."

"Agreed," Danny said. He looked at me then we burst out laughing. I loved the fact that Danny was so open with his sexuality and that it didn't bother him to make jokes like that. Like I said, my cousin is awesome. We said our goodbyes again, and then I was left to suffer through gym class alone.

To my relief, the lunch bell finally rang, signaling that it was the end of math class and time for food! I was starving beyond belief now that my nerves hand calmed. I found Danny waiting outside the cafeteria for me like he'd said he would. "How's your classes so far?" he asked.

"They're okay. How are yours?"

"Okay," he replied. I followed him over to a table where the blonde boy from earlier, Jackson I believe, was sitting with a red headed, pale faced girl. She was dressed perfectly from head to toe, wearing a plaid dress and great beige heels. Her hair was wavy, similar to the way I wore mine, except my hair was more of a dirty blonde instead of red. "Hey guys," Danny said to them. "Kayla, you met Jackson. This is his girlfriend, Lydia."

"Hi," I said with a small wave.

"Hello," she said coldly. Then she eyed Jackson out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, again," he said to me, giving me another charming smile.

We sat eating, with Danny and Jackson conversing about the upcoming lacrosse season and how their first game was next Friday after school. After a little while, a tall brunette, also with extremely fair skin, came up to join us. She sat down next to Lydia, but politely introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Allison!" she beamed.

"Kayla," I replied with a smile. She was so sweet that it was almost impossible not to smile back at her. "I just moved here. " _Way to state the obvious._

"Don't sweat it, I was the new girl last year, so I know how it feels. Right now it sucks, but you'll be fine. Promise." I liked this girl already.

"Hey Allison, can I talk to you for a minute?" An adorable brown haired, brown eyed boy with a very tan complexion asked her as he walked up to our table with another boy. She got up and followed him over to another table. I assumed he was her boyfriend.

His friend took a seat next to Lydia. He looked around the table then spotted me. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," I replied, equally shy. This kid was adorable! Now _he_ was definitely my type. Earlier today, I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Beacon Hills had so many attractive guys at the school, but none of them were my type. Until I met this guy. I realized I was still staring at him and could practically feel the goofy smile on my face, and I immediately looked down at my lunch.

Danny seemed to notice the awkward interaction. Thankfully, he knows I'm not good when it comes to guys I find attractive. "Stiles, this is my cousin, Kayla. Kayla, Stiles."

He just looked at me and smiled. Oh my God, his smile. He had brown buzzed hair and big brown eyes that I practically got lost in. He had freckles lightly drizzled across his face and a few random beauty marks speckled here and there.

Lydia also took note of the interaction. "Hmm, looks like we've got another weird one added to the group." It took a moment for her words to sink in, then I realized what she had said.

"Excuse me?" I said to her with a nasty look.

She didn't reply, instead she just flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to Jackson. I looked at Danny with a look saing _What the fuck?_ and he just shrugged. When I looked back at Stiles, he rolled his eyes at Lydia then smiled at me again. _Drool._ Allison and the boy, whose name was Scott, came back to the table and we all hung out for the last ten minutes of the lunch period.

"What class do you have next?" Allison asked me as the bell rang.

"Umm," I said, pulling out my schedule. "English."

""Bummer, I have gym," she sighed.

"Looks like we're in the same class," Stiles said as he peered over my shoulder to peek at my schedule. "Cool."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, cool."

"We'll see you guys later!" Allison called as she linked her arm through Scott's. They walked down the hall in the opposite direction. Jackson and Lydia were no where to be seen. Danny nodded at me.

"Meet you outside after school?" he asked. I nodded and he turned down the hall in the opposite direction as well.

"Shall we?" Stiles asked, sticking his arm out for me to take it like Allison had. I laughed and linked my arm with his as we headed off towards our dreaded English class.

Through the halls, everyone kept turning to look at me. "Why are people staring at us?" I asked worriedly. I don't like being the center of attention.

"They're probably just surprised to see me with a beautiful girl such as yourself," he said confidently. I blushed, but gave him a small smile. "Or any girl, for that matter," he added with a laugh.

When we'd reached the classroom, I dropped his arm and took a seat in the back row. He sat down at the desk next to me, still watching me and still smiling. The teacher soon started class and it passed relatively quickly.

"I wish our next class was together, too," Stiles said as he shoved his textbook back in his backpack.

"Yeah, me too," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, sounding a little too anxious.

"Definitely," he replied. Then he smiled and hurried off to his next class.

Maybe Beacon Hills wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I was happy to see that so many people liked it! Thanks to those who reviewed, glad to hear you guys like it, too :) I'll try to post often and I'm working on making the chapters a little bit longer too! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Kayla**

Later that night, after eating dinner with my family and then working on some homework, there was a soft knock on my new bedroom door. "Come in," I said.

"Hey," Danny said as he stood in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He entered my room and closed the door behind him, then took a seat at the edge of my bed facing me, which was sitting at my desk in front of my laptop. "Sooo," he began. "What'd you think of Stiles?"

The question threw me off guard a little. While yes, I admit that I was thinking about Stiles, it surprised me that Danny had a clue. "Umm, what do you mean?"

He smirked. "Nice try, Kay. It was obvious you two were flirting today."

I smiled at the thought. "It was really that obvious?"

"Yes," he nodded with a small laugh. "So what do you think?"

"Well, he's nice...he seems sweet."

"Definitely cute," Danny added.

I chuckled. "Yes, definitely cute." _Cute? Who am I kidding, he's adorable._

"Well, take it from me, he's the type of guy you should be interested in. Not Jackson," he warned.

I was surprised as this comment, too. "Jackson? What would give you any indication that I was interested in Jackson? Plus, he has a girlfriend."

"It's not that you showed any interest in him, just that he showed some in you. And Jackson's the type of guy who doesn't care whether he has a girlfriend or not."

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about that. I'm so not into assholes like him," I told him.

"Good," Danny replied as he stood up and walked towards the door. "But Stiles, he's okay," he added with a smile.

"Gotcha," I laughed. "Good night, cuz."

"Night," he said, then closed the door gently behind him.

I found it sweet that my cousin was so concerned with my well-being. It reminded me of Jeremy, how he was the perfect example of a protective big brother. Danny was now taking over a few of his tendencies, obviously not _all_ since Jer would never admit a guy was cute, but some, and it meant a lot to me. I decided I'd done enough homework for the night since it wasn't even due until Friday, and decided to crawl into my bed and get some sleep. I closed my eyes and easily drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Stiles**

I was aggrivated that I had to miss lunch today because of yet another lacrosse meeting, so I didn't get to see Kayla. I was now sitting in English, eagerly waiting for her to arrive, but trying to look like I wasn't. I didn't wanna seem too obvious. I pretended to interested in the syllabus for the year, when I actually couldn't focus on a word it said. I was so nervous to be seeing her again.

"Look, that's her," I heard the kid behind me whisper to his friend. I looked up to see that, of course, he was talking about Kayla.

"Dude, she is _hot_," his friend replied. _Great_, I thought. _I'm not the only one who thinks so._

She walked over and took the same seat as yesterday, which was next to me. I gave her a warm smile. "Hey, Stiles," she said with a sweet smile back. _Her smile is amazing_. "I missed you at lunch," she added.

I could feel my smile get even bigger. "Yeah? I had a lacrosse meeting."

"Oh, I didn't know you play."

"Well, I'm on the team but I don't know if you could really say that I play too much." I turned around to see the whispering guys watching us with jealous faces. _That's right, I'm talking to the pretty girl._

'Oh that's a shame. I heard there's a game next Friday. I was gonna go to cheer Danny on, guess I'll have to cheer for you, too," she said, still smiling.

I smiled back. I opened my mouth to ask her if she wanted to hang out sometime, but got cut off by the teacher starting the days lesson.

**Kayla**

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Stiles sitting in his seat in English. I couldn't stop thinking about him all day, and then was totally bummed out when he never showed up at lunch. I was so happy to find out that he was on the lacrosse team with Danny, which meant I could gaze at him dreamily from the stands and not be caught. _Stalker, _my subconcious thought, but I couldn't help it, he's too cute. We talked for a little before class started, and it seemed like he was about to say something serious, but the teacher cut him off and started the lesson, so he just smiled and I completely melted.

After what felt like forever, the teacher shut her Shakespeare textbook, which meant she was done teaching. "We have a few minutes left, so you can start the homework questions early. Feel free to work with each other if you'd like."

As the other students started talking, I turned to Stiles. "Do you wanna hang out?" I blurted out, unable to control my thoughts anymore. Throughout class, I was contemplating how to ask him without sounding too desperate, and of course I just messed it up completely. I nervously glanced down at the ground.

"Definitely," he replied eagerly. "Today?"

"Sure, today sounds good," I responded.

"I have practice until 4, so do you wanna hang out at 4:30?" I nodded with a smile. "Cool," he said. "I'll pick you up." He got up, ready to head to his next class.

"Don't you need to know where I live?" I asked curiously.

"Well you live with Danny, right? I know where he lives."

"Oh, duh," I said, slightly mortified at my stupidity. I felt my cheeks flush.

"I'll be there at 4:30," he said, smiling, then headed out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know where I suddenly got the balls to ask out this adorable guy. Back in Jersey, I would have never gotten the nerve to ask a guy to hang out, let alone even start the conversation. Sure, I've had boyfriends or flings before, but I was never the one to initiate anything. And in the end, I was always the one that got screwed over. Cheated on, dumped, just ditched completely. I wasn't sure why, but Jeremy had a hunch. Although he never came right out and told me, I'm pretty sure it was because I wouldn't have sex with them. To me, it was something that was supposed to be special, you know, have meaning. And I didn't want to with any of them. So after a while I guess they got bored of me. _How do you know Stiles won't get bored of you?_ my subconcious asked me. I sighed and shook the thought out of my head. I was starting fresh in Beacon Hills, leaving my old life and old self behind. From that profound moment in between my classes, I vowed to live a little. After all, I was given a chance when no one else in my family was. I could have easily been killed, just like they were. But I lived. I was alive for a reason, and I wasn't going to let that go to waste.

After my final class of the day, I hurried to the gym to find Danny. He forgot to give me the keys to his car, and I had no other way to get home. He looked surprised when he saw me, then realized why I was looking for him. "Shit, sorry I forgot," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his keys. He handed them to me.

"It's okay. You're sure you can get a ride home or do you want me to pick you up at 4?" I asked.

"Jackson will give me a ride," he said.

"Okay then. I might not be home when you get back..." I started.

"Where are you going?" he interjected nervously. Like I said, he was good at his role of protective cousin.

"I'm kinda sorta hanging out with Stiles later," I said, blushing.

A slow, smug smile spread across his face. "Oh really?" I blushed again, but smiled and nodded. "Well you two have fun," he said. "Not too much, though! And if he's not a gentleman, I will be one-hundred percent okay with kicking his ass." I laughed. I spotted Stiles over Danny shoulder and smiled at him. Danny turned to see what I was smiling at and Stiles' eyes got wide, then he turned and went into the boys locker room. "Well, I'll see you later tonight then," Danny said, turning to follow him into the locker room.

**Stiles**

"So, I hear you're hanging out with my cousin," Danny said as he came up behind me. I could tell he was trying to sound intimidating, but Danny was such a nice guy, it was hard for him to ever even sound mean.

"I hope it's cool with you," I said, truly hopeful. He smiled.

"Yeah, it's cool. Just be good to her okay? She deserves it. I don't think she can handle any more hurt," he said, then walked away.

"Dude, you're already hanging out with Kayla?" Scott asked.

"Yup, and she asked me," I informed. He raised his thick eyebrows. I sighed dreamily. I couldn't wait for lacrosse practice to be over and it hadn't even started yet.

**Kayla**

I was beaming when I walked through the front door of our house, and my aunt noticed right away. "Good day at school?"

"The best, so far," I breathed.

"Okay, spill." Just like Danny, his mother was totally awesome. She was more like a sister than a parent sometimes.

"I'm hanging out with the _cutest_ boy ever after he gets out of lacrosse practice!"

"Well, cutest aside from Danny, I assume," she joked.

"Of course," I joked back.

"Speaking of Danny, did you tell him yet?"

"Yes, and he approves. He practically told me that I should go out with Stiles," I informed her.

"Stiles? That's an odd name," she laughed. "But hey, as long as he's cute and sweet, then you're golden. Danny probably picked him for you since he couldn't have him!"

I cracked up. "I'm definitely gonna have to use that one on him later." She laughed, too.

"Well, have fun. I'm headed to the grocery store to get something for dinner! Send me a text if you won't be home for it," she said, then she was out the door.

I hurried to my room to change into something cuter for our little hang-out date. I kept on the same dark wash skinny jeans I was already wearing but changed to a short sleeved flowery top, since it was warmer out than I expected. I touched up my hair with the straightener to get rid of any fly-aways, then recurled my lashes and applied light mascara. A little lip gloss and I was ready. I checked the clock and it was five minutes until four. I pulled out my Shakespeare book and figured I'd get a little reading done while I waited, but I couldn't focus. Danny soon arrived, and it was 4:15. "You're still here?" he asked.

"Yup, Stiles is picking me up at 4:30."

"Oh okay. He got a little roughed up at practice today," he told me.

"What? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's alright. Might have a black eye by tomorrow though."

"What happened?"

"Some of the guys were apparently talking about you. I wasn't by them, but that's what Scott told me." _Talking about me? What the hell?_

I heard a horn beep outside our house and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 4:24. "Shit, he's here!" I said, my breath speeding up nervously.

"Calm down, relax. It'll be fine," Danny soothed. "Just relax." He pulled me in for a quick hug. "Have fun, cuz."

I gave him a smile and then headed downstairs and out the door. When I opened the passanger door to climb into his Jeep, I gasped. "Oh my God," I breathed.

"Is it that bad?" he sighed.

"Stiles, what happened? Are you okay?" I questioned, even though I already knew what had happened.

"Uh, just got into a little argument with some of the guys. I'm fine." His macho act wasn't working for me. I climbed in and leaned over to look at his eye. I gently grabbed his chin to tilt his head down a little towards me so I could see it. Then I lightly traced my finger around the side of his left eye. He winced a little.

"Sorry," I apologized. "That's definitely going to bruise. Let's go back to your house, I'll fix you up," I said, referring to the scrape on his right cheek and the cut over his bruising eye.

He started driving. A few minutes later, we pulled into his driveway. "I'm fine, really. I don't need any fixing up," he said.

"Yes you do," I replied adamently. "At least let me clean those cuts out for you, there's dirt in them." He sighed, but gave in and climbed out. I followed him into the small, quaint house. "Is anyone home?" I asked as I looked around.

"No," he replied quietly.

"Oh," I answered. Awkward silence. _Great._ "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left," he replied. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Going to fix you up, like I said," I laughed.

"Oh, right."

"Sit," I said as I pointed to the toilet with the lid already down. He followed my command, and I rummaged around the cabinet to find some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and band-aids. "This might sting a little," I said as I poured some of the rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball. I held it up to his head. "Ready?"

He sucked in his breath, then nodded. I lightly pressed it against the small slash above his eye. "Ahh!" he yelled. "That stings way more than a little!"

I laughed. "Stiles, I barely even touched you."

"Well...still," he said shyly.

"Just sit still, it'll be worth it, I promise." He sat still and allowed me to clean it out along with the scrape on his cheek. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes it was," he huffed. I giggled. "I like when you giggle like that," he said randomly. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "And when your face gets red like that, too. It's cute." I'm sure my face was tomato like at that moment.

"Now about that eye, it's definitely gonna be black and blue in the morning."

"How can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"You can just see the outline of a bruise forming already. Broken blood vessels." He looked at me dumbfoundedly. "My mom was a nurse," I explained. "She taught me a lot, since I wanna be one, too."

"Oh," he said as he nodded his head slowly. He didn't press on about the subject or ask about my mom, which I was thankful for in a way. I didn't want to get all depressed at the moment.

"You're all done," I told him and he stood up as I washed my hands in the sink next to him. He stood behind me looking in the mirror to see where I pointed out the start of a black eye forming.

"It's brusing all the way down here?" he asked worriedly and pointed to the ring forming around his eye. I turned to face him, my arm bumping into his and causing him to poke himself in the eye. "Ow!"

"Oh my God, Stiles, I'm sorry!" I cried.

He laughed and covered his eye with his hand. "It's okay, I don't think it can get much worse. That bruise is gonna be pretty bad."

I put my hands on his head to pull it down level with mine to examine his eye once again. "No extra damage done." His eyes locked with mine and it felt like an electric current shot through my body, which was radiating off of his. I immediately dropped my hands off of his face, but he didn't move from the way he was. Instead, he stood there gazing into my eyes, and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest right there and fall onto the bathroom floor. I saw his eyes glance down at my lips and knew he was going to kiss me.

Then we heard the front door open. "Stiles?" a man's voice called.

Stiles quickly returned to his standing position again. "Uh, yeah, hi Dad," he called as he walked out of the bathroom. I quickly followed behind.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun. Just kidding. Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was happy to see such positive feedback from my story! So happy you guys like it :) Thanks to those who reviewed, too! This one's a little longer than the others, enjoy!_

* * *

**Stiles**

I walked into the hallway with Kayla trailing behind me. I wasn't expecting my dad to be home anytime soon, and now I was worried about what he was going to say since Kayla was here. His eyes widened when he looked at me.

"Stiles," he said sternly. "What the hell happened to your face?" Then he spotted Kayla behind me. "Oh...hi."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"I, uh, got tripped up at practice," I lied.

He stepped closer to examine my face a little more clearly. "Nice try, Stiles. You're eye is turning black." He stood with his arms crossed waiting for me to explain.

I sighed. "Okay, fine, I got into a fight with some of the guys."

He scowled at me and sighed. "Over what?"

I looked at the ground. "It was just...just something stupid," I said slowly. He continued waiting expectantly. When I didn't say anything, he sighed again.

"Fine. And who might this be?" he asked, referring to Kayla.

"I'm Kayla," she said, reaching forward to shake his hand. "I'm new to Beacon Hills."

I could see him soften at her sweetness, and he smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kayla." The dispatcher's voice spoke through the police radio at his side, signaling that another officer needed back up. "I gotta take that," he said. "But you," he said as he pointed to me. "We'll talk about this later. Nice to meet you again," he said to Kayla. Then he turned and headed out the door.

After he was gone, Kayla seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she laughed lightly. "Just got a little nervous, that's all. My dad would've went nuts if he came home from work and there was some random boy in my house alone with me." Her face reddened once the words were out of her mouth.

I laughed. "Yeah, I bet. I'm sure he'll cover that when we talk later."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," I said, smiling down at her. She was a good five inches shorter than me. I fought the urge to pick her up and kiss her.

**Kayla**

Stiles was such a sweetheart. After feeling super awkward about the encounter with his father, seeing him smile made me feel a million times better.

"I was just kinda wondering," he started. "Why do you live with Danny and his parents? I mean, I know you're cousins and all, but..."

I sucked in my breath. And there it was. I knew that he was going to ask sooner or later, and although I really didn't like talking about the incident, I knew I could at least give him the brief overview.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he added quickly, aware that I was uncomfortable with the topic of my parents.

"It's okay," I said, even though it wasn't. It wasn't fair what happened to them, but that wasn't his fault. "Last year was a tough one. Someone broke into our house in the middle of the night, and..." My voice trailed off and I felt my eyes starting to swell with tears. _Breathe, calm down Kayla._ I took a deep breath, then quickly finished my sentence. "My parents and brother were murdered."

I heard him take in a deep breath, too. Clearly he was aware that my family was not around, but I guess he didn't imagine the harshness of their fatality. "Oh, Kayla," he said sympathetically. I blinked and could feel my tears fall from my lashes and roll slowly down my cheeks. "Come here," he said, and pulled me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me. I tried to compose myself, but this was the first time anyone had ever asked me about them since I'd moved here. It was a little overwhelming. Danny and his parents knew what had happened back home, and they didn't press on about it here. My aunt and uncle were all about positive energy. "I'm so sorry," Stiles said, his voice low and sad.

"I-It's okay," I sniffed. "You didn't know. I'm sorry I'm being like this, I just haven't talked about it to anyone since I moved here. I just don't understand it. I mean, I was in the house, too. But I lived." I looked up at him as I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry, I'm okay now."

He looked down at me, his big brown eyes looking sad. "I know how you feel. My mom died a few years ago."

This I was not expecting. I never even thought about Stiles' mother. I'd just assumed she was out or at work or something. I sniffed again, feeling more tears on their way out. The look of sadness on his face when he told me this was enough to make my heart sink even lower than it already was. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't know."

"I know," he said in a whisper. More tears fell from my eyes, and he wiped them away with his thumb. I wrapped my arms around his waist again, resting my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders.

This whole situation was so bizarre to me. Here I was, hugging this adorable sweetheart whom I was totally infatuated with, crying over the death of my whole family, while he was sulking over the loss of his mother. We barely even knew each other, but it felt like I'd known him my whole life. I opened up to him and told him about something that hurt me so much, and allowed myself to cry in front of him, which was another first for me. The only other boy who'd ever seen me cry was Jeremy.

We stayed like that for a while, me sobbing and him rubbing my back lightly while still enveloped in a tight hug. The hum of my cell phone vibrating in my pocket was the only thing that could pull me away from him. "It's my aunt," I told him. "I should probably go."

"Okay," he said, his voice low and hoarse. He cleared his throat. We got into his Jeep and drove all the way to my house in comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward, we were both just unsure of what to say.

**Stiles**

We pulled up in front of Kayla's house and she took off her seatbelt and got out of the car without saying a word. _Great_, I thought. _I already messed it up._ However, instead of walking up to her front door, she walked around the Jeep to my side of the car, and opened the door. She threw herself into me, giving me a tight hug. I rested my head against her hair and breathed in her scent. She even smelled pretty, with a sweet, flowery scent. "Thank you, Stiles," she said as she pulled back and stood facing me. "I'm sorry I was such a downer."

I smiled at her. "I just hope I helped."

She smiled back. "You did, a lot." Then she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she turned and headed inside.

My cheek tingled where she kissed me. I could feel myself smiling goofily, and drove off, the smile still plastered to my face.

When I got home, my dad was still out at work. I looked at my face in the mirror. _Oh crap_, I thought when I saw my eye. Kayla was right; the black ring around my eye was getting darker. I dreaded going to school tomorrow, since everyone was going to question me. Then I thought about seeing Kayla, and it made all the bad thoughts go away.

I sat down at the kitchen table to work on some homework while it was quiet in the house, but there was soon a knock on the door, then someone came in.

"Hey," Scott said, taking a seat at the table next to me. "How was your date with Kayla?"

I sighed heavily. "It wasn't a date. And it wasn't bad, exactly, just not how I wanted it to go. I think I messed things up." His look urged me to go on. "I asked about her parents and she started crying."

"Ouch," he replied. "What happened to them?"

"They were murdered. Her parents and her brother."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know," I responded. "She didn't exactly go into detail. She was in the house when they were killed, but the murderer didn't go after her."

"That's odd," he said, his brows furrowed. I nodded. "Well do you think she likes you?"

"I don't know, especially after today. I mean, I hugged her when she was crying and stuff, and she kissed me when I dropped her off-"

"Whoa, she kissed you?" he cut in.

"Yeah, on the cheek," I said, smiling as I relived the moment in my head.

"Then she definitely likes you."

"Ya think?" I hoped.

"Absolutely. Anyway, I came over to tell you that Derek said he picked up on the scent of another werewolf a few towns over. He doesn't know what to expect from it, but he's on the lookout in case it comes closer."

"Great, just what we need," I said sarcastically.

"I know," Scott agreed.

**Kayla**

I shut the door behind me after Stiles dropped me off, and stood with my back leaning against it, trying to compose myself before seeing my family. My heart was pounding in my chest, both from nervousness and adrenaline to kiss Stiles. I wasn't exactly sure how to initiate a real kiss, so I settled for one on the cheek. I smiled to myself as I recalled the look he had on his face after I kissed him. He was clearly thrilled. I hurried into the hall bathroom to splash some cool water on my face, then walked into the family room, where Danny and his mother sat watching the news.

"Well hello there, hun," my Aunt Colleen said. "How was your date?" Danny sat up eagerly waiting for my reply.

I smiled. "It was good."

"How good?" Danny asked curiously.

"Daniel, butt out," his mother scolded with a laugh.

"He's a really sweet guy," I said, recalling how he embraced me tightly while I cried in his arms. "I kissed him on the cheek when he dropped me off."

"Aww!" my aunt said. "Ah, young love." Danny and I both laughed.

I joined them in watching t.v. for a little, and then we got hungry and ate dinner. After dinner, I headed up to my room to shower and get comfortable. I was exhausted, for some reason, so I decided to skip homework for the night and work on it tomorrow instead. As I climbed into bed, Danny knocked on my halfway opened door and poked his head in.

"What's up?" I asked. I scooted over a little and he sat down on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing," he said. "Your face gave it away when you came in that you were crying."

"Your mom didn't seem to notice," I replied.

"No, but I did. What really happened with Stiles?"

"He didn't do anything wrong, so relax. He just asked about my parents and Jer, and I kind of lost it. But he was extremely sweet about everything and hugged me while I cried in his arms. And he told me about his mom, how she passed away, too."

"Oh," he nodded, looking relieved.

"I just hope I didn't mess things up now and he thinks I'm a freak or something."

Danny chuckled. "Nah, I'm sure he understands how hard something like that can be." He paused. "Are you okay now?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, slowly healing," I replied. "I'm surrounded by such awesome people, so I think I'll manage."

"Good, I'm really glad that you're happy here," he said. "You know I'm always here for you when you need to talk, or for anything, right?" I nodded. "Good, now come here." He pulled me in for a loving family hug.

"You always know how to make me feel better," I told him.

He smiled. "Night, Kay. Sleep tight."

"Good night," I responded. He closed the door behind him on his way out, and I turned off the light and rolled over to go to sleep.

Throughout the night, I kept waking up, my dreams filled with the heart-wrenching memories of the final days I spent with my family before that _thing_ invaded our house.

The next morning, my alarm blared loudly, signaling that I had to start getting ready for school. I was completely and utterly exhausted, only sleeping for maybe about three hours out of the whole night. I pulled on my most comfortable pair of dark flare jeans and a turquoise t-shirt, then threw my hair into a cute yet messy bun and applied a small amount of mascara to my naturally long, dark lashes. Downstairs in the kitchen, I grabbed a large cup of coffee and added some skim milk from the fridge.

"Want anything to eat?" My uncle asked as he pulled a bagel out of the toaster.

"No thanks, I'm too tired to eat," I groaned.

"Rough night?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Danny bounded into the kitchen, barely able to hold his books and lacrosse gear in his arms. "You ready?" he asked. "We're running late!" I nodded and followed him out the door. The ride to school was pretty quiet, since I was too tired to even muster a conversation.

We headed off in our different directions for first period, and I stopped at my locker to throw a few books in before heading to gym.

"Good morning," I heard Stiles cheerful voice come up beside me. I turned to smile at him. "You look cute today," he said shyly. I blushed.

"So do you," I replied. Now it was his turn to blush. He really did look adorable though, in his snug fitting jeans and plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"Tired. Very tired. You?"

"Pretty good now," he replied, still smiling. I fought the urge to shove him against the lockers and kiss him. "Can I walk you to class?"

I smiled. "Such a gentleman," I commented. He laughed.

I shut my locker and we turned and headed towards the gym. I noticed some people still staring at us at we walked through the halls.

"Are they _dating_?" I heard one girl whisper to her friend. Apparently Stiles heard it, too, and glanced at me to see if I'd overheard the question, then caught me doing the same. I giggled nervously and awkwardly, as did he.

We reached the gym and he opened the big door for me. "After you." He walked me over to the bleachers where I placed my bag down.

"Kayla!" I heard a guy's voice call behind me. We turned to see Jackson sitting a few bleachers up. "Come sit with me!" he called.

I turned back to Stiles. He looked annoyed.

"Thank you," I said, standing in front of him.

"Anytime," he replied, and nervously glanced back at Jackson, who was most likely watching us. I gave Stiles a reassuring smile, and gave him a quick hug. He was beaming. "See you at lunch."

"See ya then," I called after him as he walked away. Then I unwillingly climbed up and took a seat next to Jackson.

"Hey there," he said as I sat down.

"Hi."

"So you and Stiles, huh? I never would've thought." His comment made me a little uneasy. "I just imagined you would go for a guy more on your level."

I looked at him, confused. "My level?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on, Kayla. I'm sure you're aware of how gorgeous you are." He gave me a sly smile. _Ew_. Still, his comment made me blush. I wasn't good at taking compliments.

"I'm not gorgeous," I said lowly.

"Yes, you are. I only speak the truth," he said. The gym teacher blew the whistle and told us to go get changed for class. I grabbed my bag and hurried away from Jackson and into the girl's locker room.

The rest of the day went by especially slow, probably due to my lack of sleep. I was happy to sit by Stiles at lunch, although we really didn't get the chance to talk, since everyone else was around making group conversation. Then in English, we had a pop quiz that lasted the whole period, so talking was out there, too. As the bell sounded, Stiles turned to me while I packed up my things. "What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked.

"Nothing yet. Did you have something in mind?"

He returned my smile. "Want to go get ice cream with me? My treat."

"Well, how could I turn down free ice cream?" I laughed. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up same time as yesterday?" I nodded. "See you later, then!" he called as he left the room.

I sighed dreamily. I could get used to this.

My last period class was boring, and after arriving back home, I hung out at home and waited for Stiles to come pick me up. He was right on time, and I happily jumped into his Jeep. "Hey you," I smiled. He smiled back. "No fights today?" I asked, checking out his still black eye.

"None today," he laughed.

"So you never exactly told me what happened with that," I started. "What'd you get in a fight over?"

"Uhh," he studdered. "Just some of the guys were, uh, saying stuff about you."

I pretended to look like this was the first time I was hearing this. "What about me? Do they even know me?"

"No, but they obviously wish they did."

"What were they saying?"

"Uh, just that, like, uhh," he stalled, evidently trying to think of what to say.

"Stiles," I laughed. "Just tell me."

"They were talking about how hot you are and that they wanted to get with you and it made me mad to hear them saying stuff like that," he spilled. _Oh!_

"Oh. Well that's awkward," I chuckled nervously.

He laughed at my comment. "Yeah. So I went after them."

"Clearly they fought back," I said with sarcasm, to which he laughed again.

"They did. Today I had to deal with them teasing me instead."

"Teasing you about what?" I questioned curiously.

"Uhh," he replied. "N-nothing." I laughed.

We pulled up to a cute little ice cream shop on the corner of a busy avenue. There were small tables set up outside, so we ordered our treats and then sat down at one of the tables facing the woods. I put a spoonful of my mint chocolate chip ice cream into my mouth. _Mmm._ "Thank you for the ice cream, Stiles."

"You're quite welcome. What flavor did you get again?"

"Mint chocolate chip. Want some?" I asked.

"Sure." I took a scoop on my spoon and leaned over for him to taste. He blushed at the fact that I fed him some ice cream.

"Hmm, that's good but I think my cookie dough is better," he said, holding out a spoonful to me.

"Look at you two, feeding each other," Jackson said, coming up behind Stiles. "How cute," he added sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Lydia trailed behind him and made a face when she saw us. Then they went in the store.

"Why is he everywhere?" I groaned.

"Seriously," he agreed.

"Let's get out of here," I said as I spooned the last bit of ice cream into my mouth. Stiles was finished too, so we threw away our cups.

"Where to now?" he questioned.

"There?" I pointed to the woods. He agreed, and we strolled off, following a light trail.

I'd come to realize when I first moved here that Beacon Hills is filled with piney forests, and not much else. That's why I was so surprised to see that the trail led to a large river bank. The scenery was breathtaking. "Wow," I breathed.

"You can say that again. I never knew this was here," he told me. I spotted bunch of large rocks gathered together, overlooking the water, and climbed up.

"Come on," I said.

Stiles joined me on the rocks and sat down, spreading his legs. "Come here." He gestured to me with his arms, and I sat down, positioning myself between his legs, so that my back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. We stared out at the slowly moving river, the sun starting to set behind it.

"It looks so beautiful," I stated.

Stiles moved his head down a little and whispered in my ear, "Just like you." I nuzzled my head against the side of his face and placed my hands gently over his, which were linked around my waist. "I could stay like this forever," he murmured under his breath.

I must've drifted off to sleep, because I felt my eyes shoot open, feeling a phone vibrating against my back. Stiles reached into his pocket. "Hello? Are you serious? Okay. I'll be right there." He clicked off. "I'm really sorry, Kayla, but I gotta go."

"Is everything okay?" I asked sleepily. I stood up, and reached out to pull Stiles up behind me.

"Um, yeah, Scott just really needs my help with something."

We hurried back to the car, and on the way back to my house, I took notice that he was driving a little bit faster than normal. However, I decided not to question it. We pulled up at my house. "Thank you again, Stiles, I had a lot of fun."

"So did I," he smiled. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Then I got out of the car and strolled into the house. I watched him drive off through the glass in the front door. _Oh boy_.

**Stiles**

"What's going on?" I asked as I opened the door to Scott's room. He was pacing back and forth.

"I saw it," he said. "The other werewolf that Derek was talking about. I saw it when I was riding my bike home from lacrosse practice."

"Where?"

"In the woods behind the school. It sounded mad, but it didn't show itself. It stayed where I couldn't see it, but I could sure as hell smell it."

"Great, just great. Where's Derek when we need him?" I thought aloud, as I heard a woosh sound and then spotted Derek, whom just climbed in through the window. "Oh there he is."

"What are we gonna do?" Scott practically yelled.

"Calm down," Derek started. "I have a plan. But we're not going to anything unless it does something first."

"Oh, great plan," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Wait until it kills someone _then_ do something about it. That's smart."

"Got a better idea?" he asked, his tone angry.

"Uh, yeah! Stop it before it can do something stupid and draw attention to yourselves. That's the last thing we need are more random attacks leaving the police dumbfounded about what's going around killing people!" I felt my blood boiling. This werewolf stuff was starting to get under my skin.

"He's got a good point," Scott said to Derek.

Derek nodded. "You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, we have to find it, Scott," he informed. "And soon."

* * *

_This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far! I hope you guys like it. What do you think of Stiles and Kayla's relationship? I'm trying to keep it moving but I don't want things to be going too fast either. More werewolfy action soon, I promise! Let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys for the feedback! Glad to hear you're liking my story! This chapter is all about Stiles & Kayla's relationship. More werewolf stuff next chapter. Can't wait for the new episode tonight! Enjoy it guys! :)_

* * *

**Kayla**

After finally getting some sleep, I woke up the previous morning fully refreshed and happy that it was finally Friday. After getting ready for school, I headed downstairs to snag some breakfast since my stomach was growling loudly. I popped a bagel in the toaster as Danny rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"T-G-I-F," he breathed happily. "Finally. It's the first week of school and I'm already sick of it." I laughed. "Hey are you going to that party tonight?"

"What party?" I asked. This was the first time I was hearing about it.

"Apparently Lydia's throwing a house party at her house tonight. It's like a back-to-school rager, if that makes any sense," he laughed. "Jackson told me yesterday."

"I don't exactly think I was invited," I sighed.

"Oh please, you don't need an invite. Everyone's going, whether they were invited or not."

"I'll think about it." Parties made me nervous. Back home, when my life was normal, everytime I went to a party, I knew I could have fun and not worry about a thing because Jeremy was always there to help me if I needed it or tell me if I had too much to drink. I figured that Danny would be the same way, but I was still unsure of whether it was really worth it to deal with Jackson.

Once at school, I hurried the girls locker room to avoid seeing Jackson before class started and we actually had a chance to talk. Something about him was really sketchy, and I didn't like him at all, even though he and Danny were apparently good friends. I guess it's different when he's not trying to hit on you all the time. Lunch was boring, too, as the boys were no where to be found.

"Lacrosse meeting," Allison sighed. "Sometimes it's so annoying. I don't get it, they have practice after school, why can't it wait until then?"

I laughed. "That's a good point, actually."

Lydia sighed and dropped her plastic fork into her salad container, obviously displeased with the school salad. "You both better be coming to my party tonight," she said in an orderly tone. I took that as my formal invite.

"Danny asked me if I was going this morning. I guess I'll go with him."

"Cool, I'll be there with Scott," Allison beamed.

"I'm sure that means _Stiles_ will be there, too," Lydia said slowly, eyeing me.

"Probably," I smiled.

Lunch finally ended and I was no longer under the wrath of Lydia. I hurried over to Stiles' locker before English started. "Hey you," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, Kayla," he said with an equal grin. He shut his locker and drape an arm over my shoulder. "You always look so pretty."

I blushed. "So do you," I said. "I mean, er..."

He laughed.

"You get what I mean," I laughed, too.

"Are you going to Lydia's tonight?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go over with Danny. Allison said she and Scott are going, too."

"Yeah, I'll probably head over there with them," he said.

"You could come with us, if you want," I told him. "I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind."

His smile grew. "Really?"

"Of course."

We took our seats in English, and the teacher allowed everyone to work with a partner on the remaining homework questions, which meant that she didn't have time to come up with a lesson plan for the day. Stiles and I worked together, and got everything done, joking back and forth the whole time.

"Come over around 8?" I suggested as we were packing up. "Then we can all go over together?"

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled, and with that he was out the door.

I sighed heavily. Earlier this morning I wasn't even sure that I wanted to go to the party. Now I couldn't friggin wait for it.

I hurried home after school to try and find something hot to wear for the party. Luckily, my aunt was home when I arrived.

"Good, I'm glad you're here!" I said happily as I walked into the kitchen where she was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Well isn't that sweet! Danny never says that to me," she laughed. "Why, what's up?"

"There's a party tonight at some girls house from school. Danny and I are going, and Stiles is gonna come with us! I need help figuring out what to wear!" My girly side was definitely coming out at the moment.

She smiled. "Ooh, a party! Fun, fun!" She folded the newspaper back up and stood. "Come on, let's go raid our closets!"

She followed me up the stairs to my room, and I started pulling out cute tops from my closet. After going through almost all of my things, I still couldn't decide.

"Wait a minute!" She shot up off the edge of my bed and exited my room. "I forgot I bought this for you," she said as she came back in holding a dark maroom tank top with a beautifully beaded neckline. "I saw it at a boutique downtown the other day and thought the color would look gorgeous on you! Try it on!"

I did as I was told. "Oh my," she said. "And I was right! Simply stunning. Stiles will be blown away by your beauty." She smiled a motherly smile, and it made me realize how much I missed my own mother.

"Thank you, Aunt Col," I said, leaning over to give her a hug. "I love it."

"You're welcome, hon. Now, how are you going to wear your hair?"

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. "Oh my God," I yelled in my room. "I'll get it!" I called, hurrying down the stairs to open the door.

There stood Stiles, looking as adorable as ever in a slim fitting green t-shirt and dark jeans. _Oh my God, he's so hot._ "Hi," I said to him.

"Wow," he smiled, eyeing me carefully from top to bottom. "You look amazing. Even more amazing than usual." He made me blush for about the thousandth time.

"You look really good, too." I couldn't resist anymore, and threw my arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, man," I heard him said, and turned to see Danny walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Danny said back. He didn't comment on the hug, which I was thankful for. "You ready to party?" He laughed.

"Aren't I always," Stiles joked. I was glad the two of them already knew each other well from lacrosse.

We all made our way into the living room, where my aunt and uncle sat next to each other on the L-shaped couch. "Aunt Col, Uncle Dan, this is Stiles," I said proudly.

"Ah, Stiles," my uncle said. "Good to see you again." He obviously knew him from going to lacrosse games.

"Nice to meet you, hon," my aunt said eyeing him. Then she looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows, which meant she approved and thought he was good looking. My smile grew.

"You, too," Stiles replied. We chatted with my aunt and uncle for a few minutes, and after them giving us the warnings to 'Be careful' and 'Don't drink too much', we were outside and getting in Stiles' jeep.

I climbed into the back, allowing Danny to take the front seat next to Stiles.

"How many people do you think are gonna be there?" I wondered aloud.

Danny snorted and Stiles chuckled. "Probably everyone from school," Stiles said.

"_Everyone? _How big is her house?" My question was answered as we pulled up to an extremely large white house at the end of a cul-de-sac. "Ohh," I breathed. We could hear faint music outside the car, and there were tons of cars parked in the large driveway in front of the mansion. Stiles parked and I followed the two boys inside.

The music was blaring and people were everywhere. Some I'd recognized from classes, and some I just knew from walking through the halls. I followed Danny and Stiles trailed behind me. He lead us into a giant kitchen, where Lydia and Allison were standing at the island, pouring shots. "Kayla!" Allison squealed as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "You're finally here!" She was slurring her words slightly, and she already smelled of alcohol.

"Hey," I laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the island near Lydia.

"Pour one for Kayla, too," she told Lydia, who handed me a pink shot glass with clear liquid inside.

"What is it?" I asked, taking a whiff. _Vodka._

"Absolut, duh!" Lydia laughed. She was at least a little nicer in her drunken state. "Drink up, ladies!" The three of us tipped the shot glasses back, and the vodka left a slight burning sensation in my throat after I swallowed it. It was way better than the Smirnoff vodka I used to drink at parties with friends back home.

"Whoa, starting already?" Stiles said as he came up behind me.

I laughed. "Want one?"

"I'll stick with this," he said as he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and poured some into cups for him and Scott.

"Ooh, can I try?" I asked. He poured a little into a cup for me, and I took a big sip. _Oh!_ After swallowing, I couldn't help but cough. That stuff is strong!

Stiles chuckled. "You okay there?"

I nodded as the sensation in my throat started to subside. "Yeah, but I think I'll stick with the Absolut. It's a lot smoother!" He laughed and took a sip from his cup, unphased by the strong taste.

The five of us - Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles and I - started to play a drinking game, and before I knew it, we were all pretty drunk. Allison whispered something into Scott's ear, and he whisked her away into another room. Lydia ran off to find Jackson, clearly looking for a hook-up. "Now I'm all alone," I huffed sadly.

"No, you're not. You've got me," Stiles said, placing his hands on my waist from behind me. I turned to face him, his hands still on my waist.

"Ya know, you're, like, _extremely_ adorable," I said. I could feel myself slurring but I couldn't help it.

He smiled. "Ya know, so are you." Then he actually giggled a little.

"Ya know," I started, my voice getting higher and flirtacious, "I don't know how I resisted you for so long."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Kissing you," I giggled uncontrollably.

"You want to kiss me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I want to do more than _kiss_ you," I said in the sexiest way I could. Then I pulled his face down to mine and pressed my lips to his. His mouth tasted like the Jack, but I didn't mind. I was too lost in the moment, too concerned with keeping his lips on mine.

I don't know how long we were making out for in the kitchen, but soon I heard Lydia's voice. "Are you guys _really_ making out in my kitchen?" I guess she couldn't find Jackson. We broke away from each other, and I giggled again. She huffed and stalked off into the adjoining dining room.

"Ooooopsss," Stiles laughed drunkly.

I giggled again. "I have an idea," I whispered, and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind me. I lead him out the front door and down the driveway.

"Where are we going?" he asked. I didn't answer, just continued leading him down the drive until we reached his Jeep. "Ohhh," he said slyly, and unlocked the door.

I climbed in, going straight to the backseat and pulled him in behind me. "This is better," I breathed, as I threw myself onto him uncontrollably. Our lips collided again and again, his hands roaming my body all over. "Oh, Stiles," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"You don't know how bad I've been wanting to kiss you," he breathed between kisses. Our lips met again and my hands were running softly through his short hair. "I like you so much, Kay." I smiled as we kissed at the sound of him using a nickname for me rather than my full name.

"I like _you_ so much," I breathed.

**Stiles**

"I like _you_ so much," she breathed into my mouth as she kissed me back hard, fully climbing onto my lap, her legs straddling me. This was too much for me to handle, so I lifted her up and layed her down on the seat, then layed myself down ontop of her. Her arms linked around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. I couldn't process everything that was going on, just how bad I wanted her and how hungry I was for her lips. I couldn't control my hands, which were under her shirt, roaming everywhere.

She moved her arms down to the hem of my shirt and swiftly lifted it off me. Normally I would've felt awkward about being shirtless, but being drunk I didn't care. She ran her hands along my chest and down my stomach.

"You're so _hot_," she said, coming up for air. That made me even more wild, and I kissed her again with everything I had. Her legs gripped tighter around my waist, and I started getting tingles in a certain area.

A loud knock on the window caused her to jump underneath me, and my heart rate immediately shot up faster than it already was.

"Shit it's my dad!" I whispered to her. We were busted.

"Stiles," he practically growled. "Open the damned door right_ now_." I immediately pulled myself off of Kayla and opened the door, trying to compose myself and figure out what to say exactly. "What the hell are you two doing?" he yelled. "Actually, don't answer that. Out of the car, now!" I jumped out and Kayla followed behind me. My dad looked from her to me, then stopped and studied my face. "Are you _drunk_?" he asked incredulously. Then he looked at Kayla. "Oh my God, you're both drunk."

"Dad, I-"

"Don't, Stiles. Just get in the car," he said, pointed to his cop car. "Both of you."

I grabbed Kayla's hand and pulled her to the car with me, my dad following behind us. We were both silent as we got in. "The party's over," my dad said. "The neighbors called us, busted almost everyone in there for drinking."

"Are you arresting us?" Kayla said, her voice barely audible above the car's engine. I looked over and saw a tear roll down her face.

"No," my dad said sternly. "But I am taking you home." We drove the rest of the way in silence, and dropped Kayla off at her house without a word. After she was out of the car, my dad flipped out. "Stiles, what the hell were you thinking! You're seventeen, you should know better than to go to a party where there's underage drinking! And then I have to find you two getting it on in the back of your car! How could you be so stupid? Were you going to have sex?"

"Were_ you_?" I snapped back, unaware that my retort made no sense whatsoever.

"Yeah, Stiles, because I was the one in the back of a car with my tongue down someone's throat!" he snapped back with sarcasm.

I just sat with my head in my hands as he continued to lecture me until we got home. I immediately went to my room, and fell asleep.

**Kayla**

I hurried into my house as quietly as I could. Thankfully, my aunt and uncle were both asleep. After rushing to my room, I realized that Danny was somewhere still at the party when I left with Stiles, but I'd been too smitten to even think of him. I turned and slowly headed down the hall to his room, poking my head in. It was dark, but I could make out his body underneath the covers. I slowly tiptoed over to his bed and shook him gently. "Danny," I said in a whisper.

"Yu-huh?" he groaned groggily and rolled over to face me. "Kayla?"

"How did you get home?" I asked.

"I got a ride from a girl from my class. We both thought it was kinda lame so we left. Wait a minute," he said after glancing at the clock. "Why are you home already?"

"It got busted," I told him. I could see his eyes widen in the dark. "I didn't get in trouble though. Well, Stiles dad found us, um, hooking up in his car...he brought me home."

"Oh man, that's awkward."

"Tell me about it," I groaned. "Well I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," I said, and stood up to leave.

"So how was it?" he asked. "Hooking up with Stiles?"

Even though he couldn't see me, I smiled. "Perfect."

I heard him chuckle lightly. "Good night."

"Night." I made my way back to my room and climbed into bed, suddenly exhausted.

I woke up early the next morning, my head throbbing and my mouth dry. Luckily, I found a stray bottle of water on my nightstand, and chugged what was left of it. I checked my phone and had a text from Stiles. _So sorry about last night. Hope you don't hate me._ Hate him? I could never hate him. Was it awkard? Extremely, but it wasn't his fault we got caught. My stomach growled loudly, so I headed downstairs to grab some toast and more water. There was a note on the counter from my aunt and uncle, saying they were headed out to run errands and wouldn't be back until later. Danny must've been still sleeping, so I made myself some toast with strawberry jelly, and sat down to eat it. It was still early, and I felt a little light headed, so I decided to take a walk. After throwing on some gym shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers, I bounded out the front door and up the block.

The sun was shining brightly, and it was fairly warm with a light breeze. I took a deep breath, the fresh air filling my lungs. It felt good, with the breeze on my face. I walked a few more blocks and ended up in town. I walked past the ice cream place and smiled as I spotted the table where we once sat feeding each other ice cream. I spotted a small coffee shop a few stores down, and the aroma filled my nose as I got closer, making my mouth water. I decided to stop in and grab a cup of coffee to go, and ran into Sheriff Stilinski. _Oh great_, I thought worriedly, averting my eyes to the ground.

"Morning, Kayla," he said, stopping before me. "Feeling okay?"

I nodded and forced myself to look at him. I didn't want to be rude. My cheeks were burning and I'm sure they were bright red. "Mr. Stilinski, I'm really sorry about what happened last night..."

He took a deep breath. "It's okay. I just don't like seeing kids your age drinking; it worries me. But I can't say I didn't do the same thing when I was your age, too. Just please don't let me catch you doing that again. Either of you."

I gave him a thankful smile. "You won't, I promise. How's Stiles?"

"Grounded," he smirked. "But I think I can make an exception if you want to stop by later."

"Okay," I nodded.

"I'll see you later then," he said, then walked out of the shop.

I ordered a small coffee to go, then trailed off back to my house. When I got back, Danny was awake. "Hey, where were you?" he asked.

"Just out for a walk, needed some air. I'm gonna go shower, it's hot outside."

I took a cool shower, then worked on some of my homework that was due on Monday. Danny informed me that he was going to Jackson's house to play basketball for a while, and I figured it would be a good time to visit Stiles. I asked Danny for a ride, and he agreed to drop me off. On the way over, I told him about the encounter with the sheriff this morning and he cracked up. "Oh, Kayla, the situations you get into crack me up."

"Hey," I said, laughing with him. "I can't help it! My life is just awkward!"

"Well, be careful this time," he said still laughing as he dropped me off at Stiles'. "See you later."

The sheriff's car was parked in the driveway, which made me feel a little uneasy. But he was the one who invited me over after all, so he couldn't hate me that much. I rang the bell and waited. Mr. Stilinski opened the door. _Of course_. "Hi, again, Kayla," he said as he let me inside. "Stiles is in his room, upstairs to the right," he informed me.

I thanked him then made my way upstairs to see Stiles. His door was open halfway and I could hear him yelling at the t.v., most likely playing video games. I smiled to myself and knocked lightly on the door, poking my head in.

"Kayla?" he jumped with surprise and dropped the Xbox controller he was holding. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I ran into your dad this morning. He told me I could come over and visit you since you're on house arrest." He chuckled.

"I'm so happy to see you!" he said standing up off the bed and running over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up and twirled me around. "I thought you were mad at me because of last night. Which by the way, I'm really sorry for."

I smiled up at him. "Why would I be mad at you? It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah but I mean for, uh, what happened in my car," he said nervously.

"Why would I be mad at that either?" I smiled. "I liked it."

"Oh," he said, a bashful smile spreading across his face. "I did, too."

"I'm just sorry our first kiss was while we were both super drunk," I said.

"Well, we could always try it again," he said with a slight gleam in his eyes.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled him down to sit next to me. I slowly started to lean into him, and I saw him glance down at my lips, then back up to my eyes again. Our lips touched, and soon enough my lips had parted, letting him explore my mouth. After a few minutes, we had to break away to catch our breaths.

"You're so good at that," I breathed, my eyes opening.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "I've never kissed anyone before," he told me.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "Really?" I asked. "Never?"

"Nope. Well, aside from last night," he added. I laughed. "What about you?" he asked slowly.

"Four, including you," I informed him.

He nodded, taking in the information. Then he blushed before saying, "W-what about anything else?"

"I haven't done anything else," I answered honestly. "No more than making out."

"Oh, okay," he said, sounding relieved. Then he blushed again. "I-If my dad never showed up last night, would, um, we have done...more?"

Now I blushed at the thought. "I don't know," I answered honestly again. "Maybe." He looked relieved to hear that, too. "My brother Jeremy used to say that's why guys always dumped me, because I wouldn't do more with them. But I never wanted to with any of them...it didn't feel right. Call me old fashioned, but I don't know...I just feel like that should be special, you know? With someone special, like have meaning."

He nodded. "I agree," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "K-Kayla?" he whispered my name softly. "Are we...together?"

I smiled. The way he was acting was so adorable. "I want to be," I said back softly.

His face broke into a smile again. "Me, too."

"Come here, boyfriend," I said flirtaciously, then pulled his face to mine and kissed him sweetly yet forcefully.

After a few kisses, he smiled and said, "I like the sound of that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kayla**

After seeing Stiles on Saturday afternoon, I was in the best mood all weekend. After I left his house, I walked around my neighborhood to try and help calm myself down from the excitement that Stiles and I were now together. No one was home at our house, so I needed to keep myself busy or I'd go nuts. Finally, upon returning home, I saw that Danny was back, and hurried up to his room to tell him the news.

I push open the door without knocking, which I definitely should have done, because Danny was standing there in a towel, about to take it off and get dressed after a shower. "Oh, crap, sorry!" I exclaimed with embarrassment. Sure he was my cousin but it was still awkward.

He laughed. "It's okay," he said, and pulled it together so nothing was exposed. "What's up?"

"Um, get dressed first then come to my room and I'll tell you!" I scurried down the hall to my room and belly flopped onto my full-sized bed. _First week in Beacon Hills and I have a boyfriend._ That was definitely not what I expected when I was first told about my cross-country move.

"Okay, what was so urgent that you just _had_ to barge into my room?" Danny laughed as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, you know, just that Stiles and I are officially a couple, nothing too crazy," I said as nonchalantly as possible, even though I was reeling inside.

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "What? Already? Damn girl, you work fast!"

I chuckled. "I know it's quick but I've never felt this way with anyone. It's hard to describe but I feel like I've known him for years."

"That's intense."

"It _is_ intense. That's a good way to describe it, I guess," I replied.

"Wow," Danny breathed. "Well good for you. You pulled it off in a week when I've been trying to get with him for years!" He laughed. "Kidding, but really Stiles is a great guy, I'm happy for you, cuz."

I laughed. "Thanks. Sooo, who exactly are you trying to get with? Anyone?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "I wouldn't say trying to get with anyone in particular."

"Danny!" I laughed. "Don't be a mank."

"Isn't that like a weird looking pokemon?" he joked.

"It's a man-skank. Clearly that word jumble was a fail."

"Clearly!" he laughed, too. "Don't worry, I'm not a mank."

My aunt and uncle returned home from running errands a short while later, and apparently they have the tradition of going out for Saturday night pizza and beers, although not for me or Danny. We had a nice dinner at this amazing pizza place, and I was super excited because they even had rootbeer floats, which are my favorite. It was a great night, and I could already feel that I was growing extremely close with my new family. Not that any could ever replace the one I had, but it was nice to have a close bond with my other relatives.

Sunday was pretty much a lazy day, I relaxed at home, unpacking and finishing up the rest of my homework. I talked to Stiles for a little bit on the phone, since his dad wasn't making any exceptions that day.

Monday morning rolled around, and I was actually excited for school, one, so that I could see my _boyfriend _(still trying to get used to that!), and two, so I could find out what else had happened at the party after Stiles and I left. My morning classes were a breeze, and when lunch had arrived, I was feeling really chatty. I spotted Stiles and Scott sitting at our usual lunch table and rushed over to sit next to Stiles. "Hey you two," I smiled.

"Hey, Kayla," Scott said.

"Hi," Stiles beamed. His hand was resting on his leg, and I quickly put mine over his, to give him a little affection without making it awkward in front of Scott.

"What's up?" I asked. Scott looked to Stiles with a worried expression, like he was afraid that I might have overheard their conversation. "Are you okay, Scott?"

He laughed nervously, trying to blow it off. "Yeah, totally. So I heard the big news about you and Stiles!"

I looked to Stiles and felt myself blush. He smiled sweetly.

"Oh, jeez," Scott laughed.

Stiles and I laughed along, too, though my cheeks were still burning crimson red, I'm sure. "Do you guys have practice after school today?" I asked. I secretly hoped they didn't so I could spend some time with Stiles.

"No, we have a game," Stiles informed.

"The big one against your rivals?"

"Nope, just a regular one. That ones on Friday," Scott replied.

"But you should still come to the one today," Stiles interjected. "Ya know, to cheer us on." He smiled. "Plus Allison's gonna be there, so you guys can hang out."

Scott smiled at the mention of her name, and I thought to myself how adorable they are together. I hoped that was how people perceived Stiles and I.

"I wouldn't miss it," I said, meaning it. I felt even better about going now that we were officially together and I could be the loving, supportive girlfriend who went to the games to cheer her boyfriend on.

Lunch passed on too quickly for my liking, along with English, the only other period of the day I got to spend with Stiles. Throughout English class, I found myself continuously glancing at him next to me, to find him either staring at me or doing the same thing. Nervously smiling at each other each time, I finally couldn't contain myself. I ripped a small piece of paper off the bottom of my notebook, and scribbled a few words on it, then quickly leaned over and dropped it on his desk. The teacher didn't notice, as she had her back to us and was jotting notes on the board.

**Stiles**

_'Meet in hall by gym - 5 mins'_

I scanned the note quickly and smiled as Kayla stood slowly and grabbed one of the bathroom passes by the door, then slipped out of the room. The teacher didn't notice her leave, which made it easier for me to get out of the room, too. I anxiously watched the clock, the seconds ticking by ever so slowly. _Come onnnnn_, I thought, my foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Everything alright, Mr. Stilinski?" The teacher questioned. I guess my foot-tapping was louder than I thought.

"Uhh, yeah, I just _really_ have to use the bathroom and the pass is gone." I purposely emphasized the _really_ part.

She sighed. "Just go ahead. Make it quick, please."

I quickly stood and rushed out the room. Once out in the hall, I practically sprinted to the hallway by the gym. I found Kayla standing there, her back pressed against the wall with one foot off the ground, resting against the wall, too.

She smiled when she saw me, and my heart rate took off. I rushed to her, crashing my lips down on hers as I put my hands on her hips and gripped her tightly. I felt her arms snake around my neck, and I became lost in her kisses. This girl had the ability to drive me completely crazy, but I think I had the same effect on her. As we broke away to catch our breaths, she smiled. "This is _so_ much better than English."

I chuckled and kissed her softly. "Are you really coming to the game today?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss it." She caressed the hair at the nape of my neck slowly as she stared up into my eyes. It seemed like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Her lips curled slightly at the ends. "I just can't believe I got so lucky." I blushed. "Really, though." She moved a hand from the back of my neck to my face and held my cheek softly. "You're adorable."

I chuckled again. "You know, the last time you said that, we ended up in the backseat of my jeep."

She smirked. "I don't have any objections to that happening again."

I let out a gasp. "And I thought you were so innocent," I said with sarcasm.

She laughed. "I was until I met you! I just can't help myself around you," she said, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Well the feeling is mutual." I gripped her hips again and pulled her back into me.

**Kayla**

We returned back to English just as the bell was ringing, and the teacher gave us a look of disapproval but didn't comment. We gathered out things, and I agreed to see him later on at the game.

The rest of the day went on as usual, and I happily found Allison by her locker once the day was over. "You ready to cheer on our boys?" she asked excitedly. Apparently she knew about me and Stiles, too.

"More ready than ever!" We made our way out to the lacrosse field and found a spot on the bleachers next to Lydia.

"Well well well," she said, eyeing me. "I can't say I didn't see it happening."

"See what?" Allison asked for me.

"Kay and Stiles. I saw the looks they gave each other when they first met. It was like love at first sight...if you believe in that sort of thing."

"I do," I said boldly. Allison's eyes when wide and Lydia smirked, looking pleased with herself for being right.

"You love him?" Allison asked.

I thought for a moment. I was always a firm believer in love at first sight. I had thought the same thing when I first met Stiles, that there was an instant connection and I immediately knew I had to get to know him. But was this feeling love? The feelings I got around Stiles drove me crazy, both physically and mentally. In my mind, I wanted to get to know him, everything I possible could know about him, and I wanted to spend every minute with him. Physically, he drove me crazy. When I was with him, it took all the effort I had to keep my hands off him, and sometimes I couldn't help but give in. Hell, after what happened the other night at Lydia's party, it almost seemed like lust, not love. But it was definitely more than that. It had to be more.

"I...um, I don't know," I lied. "It's a little soon."

"Uh, yeah it is," Allison added sternly.

"No it's not," Lydia said with a look of disgust on her face. "If you know, you know. So what if it's soon? Big deal." Times like this I liked Lydia, when others I wasn't so sure.

Allison just sat there, taking it in. "So are you gonna tell him?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I um, I don't know if I should." I lowered my eyes. "Lydia?"

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say just tell him. It's obvious he's crazy about you." Her eyes gleamed, and she almost seemed jealous as she added the last part.

"Is that what you did with Jackson?" I asked.

"Jackson's not like that," she huffed and then flipped her strawberry blonde locks over her shoulder. The lacrosse team started running out onto the field, and she turned her attention to them, as did the rest of the crowd. Everyone started cheering loudly, and the boys took their places out on the field.

I spotted Stiles grabbing his spot on the bench. "Hey, I'll be right back," I said to the girls, and scooted down a few benches until I reached a spot behind the bottom bleacher that Stiles was sitting on. "Hey," I whispered in his ear.

He jumped, startled that someone was behind him, but smiled when he realized it was me. "Kayla, hi," he beamed. "What are you doing here?"

I leaned in a little closer to his ear. "I just wanted to tell you that you look sexy in your uniform."

His smile grew huge and he sighed happily. "Maybe I should start wearing it to school then," he joked. I smiled.

"I'll see you after the game," I said and winked. His smile remained stretched from ear to ear. I turned to head back up to my seat, when the guy behind me caught my eye. He was looking at me with a strange expression and a half smile on his lips.

"Hi," he said to me, his half smile turning full.

"Hi," I said back, but continued walking up to my spot.

**Stiles**

_What the hell was that?_ I thought. I noticed a guy from my bio class check Kayla out and say hi to her as she went back to her seat. I felt my blood start to boil, jealousy taking over me. I was usually a pretty laid back guy, but when it came to Kayla I couldn't help it. The guy spotted me gaping at him after their interaction, and he smirked wickedly. I had half a mind to climb up there and punch his lights out, but coach blew the whistle and I heard my name called.

"Stilinski!" he yelled. I turned abruptly not sure if I'd actually heard him right. "You're in!"

"Me?" I asked aloud, dumbfoundedly.

"No, the kid with the inhaler behind you," he remarked rudely. "Yes you! Get in!"

I turned to the nerdy guy with the inhaler who was seated behind me and shrugged, then threw on my helmet and ran out onto the field. I took my position, and adrenaline from jealousy and excitement spread through me. As the game was called into play, I charged forward, anxious to impress Kayla. I normally never had the opportunity to play during an actual game, and I wanted to prove that I was just as good a player as Scott or Jackson. Well, maybe not Scott, due to his supernatural abilities, but as good as Jackson at least, or the other starting players. Danny had the ball, and I heard Kayla up in the stands, cheering her cousin on. He glanced in my direction, and I nodded to tell him that I was open and to pass it to me. Thankfully, he did, and I caught it and charged as fast and hard as I could towards the goal, skillfully dodging the opposing players who were on defense. I chucked the ball into the goal, leaving the goalie dumbfounded, and threw my hands in the air. I'd even surprised myself but I was beyond exicted. The rest of the team ran to me and there were cheers coming from everywhere. I turned my attention to the stands, and saw Kayla screaming her head off, jumping up and down with Allison. Even Lydia was cheering, which was a first. It felt incredible.

The game continued on, and coach allowed me to continue playing since I'd managed to score the first goal.

The other team had the ball now, and looked around for Scott. When I spotted him, the mood in the atmosphere around us immediately shifted. He was hunched slightly over, focusing on the ground in front of him. _Oh shit._ I jogged a little closer towards him, and noticed his chest moving rapidly, meaning he was breathing heavily. "Scott!" I yelled. When he glanced up at me, his eyes were bright gold, ablaze with fury. He jerked his head towards the forest behind the field, and as looked in that direction I saw it. The furry black beast was lingering slightly behind the trees, it's huge red eyes blaring even brighter than Scott's. "Oh no," I mumbled to myself.

A loud, terrifying roar shook the entire field, and everyone froze and became dead silent. The cheering abruptly stopped, and no one said a word or made a movement, until the roar had finally subsided.

"Oh my God, it's a mountain lion!" Someone from the stands yelled. People started screaming and running off the field, including our coach, who had dropped his clipboard and was shrieking girlishly back towards the locker room. I could hear the rush of people running off the bleachers, and looked back to Scott, who had now fully changed. Thankfully, no one could see it since he had his helmet and uniform still on. I looked back to the forest to see the beast was no longer hidden among the trees, but charging out onto the field, straight towards me. Scott darted towards it, to avert it from its path, but it picked up him up and casually tossed him a few yards away, where he landed with a loud thud. People were still screaming, but most of them had already gotten off the field and were in the parking lot. I was in shock, my legs couldn't move.

"Stiles!" I heard Kayla's voice call to me from the same direction it was earlier. She wasn't leaving? As I turned to look at her, her face was horrified and she yelled my name again. A sharp pain spread through my side as I was tackled down onto the field, and instantly my world went black.

* * *

**sorry it was kinda short but i wanted to end it on that note for suspense! more will be up soon, let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kayla**

My scream was blood-curdling. Right before my very eyes was that _thing_. The thing I'd heard so much about but had never seen with my own two eyes. The thing I'd spent hours researching all over the internet. The thing that killed my family.

And now, it was trying to kill my boyfriend.

I couldn't stop myself, and thankfully there was no one around to stop me either, as they all ran away at the mere glimpse of this 'mountain lion'. But this, this was no mountain lion at all. I ran down the bleachers as fast as my skinny little legs could run, down onto the field, headed straight for it. "You bastard!" I yelled. The adrenaline pumping through my body was surely powerful enough to give me superhuman strength at the moment. "You killed my family!" I yelled, still running full force in it's direction. It had already knocked the wind out of Scott, throwing him yards down the field with ease. It had also knocked the life out of Stiles, my poor, now helpless Stiles. And now, it's bright crimson eyes were fixated on me. "You killed my family!" I continued to yell, now sobbing uncontrolably. "You son of a bitch! You are a monster!" It almost looked as if it smirked at me, which made my blood boil even more. Steam was probably eminating from my ears. It started to take a few small steps towards me, then it sped up. I was still screaming and sobbing when I was picked up at once and whisked off into the woods. So much for my superhuman strength.

The tall dark figure ran me into the forest, then simply dropped me down on the ground and took off back in the direction of the beast. The whole thing was strange, especially when I noticed that he was running back _on all fours_. After dumping me in the safey of the trees, it seemed like he changed, almost _shifted_ into something else as he rushed back to the field. I watched from the ground in amazement as the thing that potentially saved me from my own stupidity was actually fighting the crazed one. They looked so completely different, but I used my deductive reasoning to figure out they were still the same creature, just different ranks. I learned all of this from my readings.

The thing that saved me was a beta. The one that attacked was the alpha. And these were no pack of mountain lions - they were werewolves.

The beta managed to get the alpha to leave, and that's when I knew I could safely emerge from the woods again. I rushed over to Stiles' side, who was laying there, limp and lifeless. "Stiles!" I cried as I gripped him tightly and shook him, trying to wake him. I looked up to see the dark haired man again, no longer in his wolf form. He looked at me with wide eyes, then darted off back into the forest. I heard sirens in the distance over my sobs. "Stiles, please!" I cried. Scott had suddenly appeared by my side. Somehow, he'd recovered enough strength after the monster had thrown him. I continued to plead in my attempt to bring Stiles back to conciousness. "Stiles, please! I love you, Stiles, please wake up!" I felt like I couldn't breathe. No way had this horrendous monster taken another life away from me.

The police and paramedics arrived moments later, Sheriff Stilinski the first one onto the scene. "Scott!" he yelled in the distance as he jogged up to us. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized it was his son laying lifeless on the ground. "Oh my God, Stiles," he breathed as he dropped to his knees next to me. He gripped Stiles' arm. "Wake up, Stiles! Stiles!" Apparently he was as panicked as I was. His face dropped and he looked at me, who was a total wreck. It almost seemed as if he was going to cry, too.

EMTs rushed over to us with a stretcher, and quickly strapped Stiles up onto it and whisked him back to the ambulance that was waiting. Sheriff Stilinski went with them in the ambulance as they rushed Stiles to Beacon Hills Medical Center.

"Come on, Kayla," Scott said to me softly, as he helped pick me up off the ground. "We're going to the hospital." But I couldn't move. My mind was racing, jumbled with too many thoughts at once. Mostly, my heart ached with grief, and I couldn't shake it off or pull myself together. I had just seen the monster that killed my family. That face, those eyes, those teeth - they would surely haunt me in my nightmares. "Kayla," Scott begged. All I could manage was to look up at him through bleary eyes. "Oh, Kayla," he breathed. Feeling sorry for me, he lifted me up and carried me to his car, and then we hurried off towards the hospital.

I sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Scott was conversing with his mother, who was a nurse at the hospital. As a I listened to the story he told her, it was clear that he was lying. He didn't want to tell his mother about the werewolf. I just wasn't sure why. The police had tried to talk to me about what happened, but I couldn't muster the words. I just sat there, hugging my legs to my chest, shaking.

Finally, the sheriff emerged from behind the huge hospital doors. He nodded to Scott and his mother, but took a seat in the hard chair next to me. I looked at him with worried eyes, trying to read his expression, but it gave nothing away. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't care about me, what about Stiles? Is he alright?" Tears fell from my eyes just at the amount of effort it took to speak.

He nodded slowly. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "He's alright. Still not concious, but the doctors said there's no brain damage, and when he wakes up he'll be fine, just shaken up. He's got some nasty bruises though," he sighed.

My brows furrowed together and I closed my eyes, trying to push the tears back into my head. I had to stop crying; Stiles was okay. But just the thought of him hurt, bruised and unconcious made my heart ache again. Mr. Stilinski put an arm around me, and I leaned into him and sobbed into his shoulder. His other arm made his way around my back and we sat there, him hugging me as I cried. I tried as hard as I could to compose myself and after a few minutes, I managed to supress the sobs and sat up. "I'm sorry," I sighed heavily. "I just- seeing him like that...it made me sick. And then it brought back all the things I'd seen the night my family was..."

"Shhh," Mr. Stilinski soothed. "Take a few deep breaths." I did as I was told, and it actually calmed my nerves a bit, but still left my heart feeling ripped open.

"Sheriff?" A nurse called as she emerged from the doors. "Stiles is up. He'd like to see you." Sheriff Stilinski flew out of his seat.

"You're coming, too," he said to me. I didn't hesitate, and followed the nurse behind the doors and down the hallway, with Stiles' dad trailing close behind me.

We'd reached his room and upon seeing him I couldn't contain my tears again. But this time, they were a mix of happy tears to be seeing him alive, giving me that adorable smile again, and sad tears, at seeing him in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines. "Oh, Stiles!" I cried happily, as I leaned down to hug him, careful not to hit any of the wires connected to him. "I'm so happy you're okay." I planted a soft kiss on his forehead, then moved away so his father could see him too. To my surprise, and it seemed to Stiles' as well, his father leaned down and gave him a hug, too. The sheriff was a softy, who knew. Then again, having your only son almost killed probably does that to you.

Stiles' dad asked him a few questions, but he didn't remember much. Just that he saw the 'mountain lion' running towards him and he couldn't get away because it was too fast. Mr. Stilinski sighed and nodded as took in the information. A few police officers poked their head in the room. "Sheriff? Sorry to interrupt, but we need you for a moment."

After his dad was out in the hall, Stiles turned to me. "Kayla, what happened after I got knocked out?" I blushed at the memory of my own stupidity, trying to attack that thing.

I took in a deep breath. "Well, from what I can recall, It attacked you, and I lost it, ran down the bleachers and onto the field, yelling and screaming at it. It got pissed and was about to go after me, but then some random guy came out nowhere and put me in the woods, then went back and started like, fighting with it. Then it ran off and so did the guy, so I ran over to you." I left out the part of me telling him I loved him while he was unconcious.

"Some guy? What guy?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"I don't know. But apparently, he was one of them, too," I added in a whisper.

Stiles' mouth dropped a little, and his eyes widened. "So you know," he said.

I sighed. "Yes, I know what I saw, Stiles. I wish I didn't. But it wasn't the first time I'd seen it." His eyes grew even wider. "I saw it that night, too," I started, tears brimming my eyes once more. "The night of the incident. That's what killed them, Stiles. It killed my parents, it killed Jeremy, and I thought it killed you. That's what made me lose it. If that thing killed you and took away another person that I love, I would have to be locked in a mental hospital right now."

"You probably should be there anyway for running _towards_ a raging werewolf while most people are running _away_ from it," he joked sarcastically. I was thankful for it, because it made me smile for the first time in what seemed like hours, and I let out a small laugh. His face became serious again. "How do you know it was the same thing that...killed them?"

"The police reports. The wounds they had. I researched it all online, I'd just never seen one in person. That's why my aunt and uncle had me move out here to live with them. They said nothing like that would ever happen here. And I was dumb enough to believe it."

Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, taking it all in.

"Wait a minute," I said as soon as it hit me. "How the hell do _you_ know about them?" His eyes grew wide when he realized he needed to give an explanation.

"Um, well," he studdered.

Sheriff Stilinski bounded back into the room, so that pretty much ended our conversation about that. "It's getting late, I should probably take you home, Kayla. We don't want your aunt and uncle to worry." I'd already texted Danny to tell him what happened and I really didn't want to leave Stiles, but I didn't protest. "I'll be back in a few," he told Stiles, and turned and headed out the door. I planted a quick kiss on Stiles' lips and gave him a look that said '_We'll talk about this another time_', then followed his dad out the door.

Back home, my aunt and uncle were seated in the living room, waiting for me. "Oh, Kayla!" My aunt cried when I walked in the door, and threw her arms around me in a vice grip. "Danny told us what happened, sweetheart." She kissed the top of my head. "Are you alright?" My uncle was by her side.

"I'm okay now," I said, though I was sure my eyes gave me away that I'd been crying hysterically for a while. "Stiles is okay, too. They just wanted to keep him there overnight to rest."

"That poor boy," my aunt said sympathetically. "He's such a sweetheart. I'm glad to hear he's doing all right." My uncle nodded. He wasn't much of a talker.

"Me too," I agreed. "I'm really tired, is that okay if I skip dinner and just go to bed?"

"Of course, darling. This has been a rough day for you. Call us if you need anything at all." My aunt pulled me to her again for a hug and my uncle patted my shoulder as I turned and headed up the stairs. When I'd finally reached the top, it started to hit me how beyond exhausted I truly was. I'm sure Danny wanted to hear what happened, too, but I didn't feel like reliving it again, at least not right now. So instead of heading to his room, I turned to mine, and climbed into bed without even changing into pajamas. I don't even remember shutting my light off, and I was out.

Throughout the night, I was constantly woken up by my subconcious thoughts. I'd wake up in a cold sweat, looking around my room panicked, thinking the creature was somewhere in there, hiding...waiting to kill me like it killed them. I decided to leave the light on as I slept, but I continued to wake up almost every hour, my mind drifting back to those blaring eyes. By dawn, I gave up on trying to sleep, and went to the bathroom for a shower. I tried my best to hide the bags under my eyes with make up, although I could still see the exhaustion in my face. After getting dressed, I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something light for breakfast. There sat my aunt, already awake and reading the paper with a cup of coffee next to her. "Morning, hun," she said once she'd spotted me. Her expression was sympathetic as she studied my face, knowing I hadn't slept a wink. "You know, I wouldn't be opposed to letting you skip school today if you wanted to relax a little and visit Stiles in the hospital."

This definitely lifted my spirits a little. "Really, can I?"

"Of course, darling," she said. "You had a very rough day yesterday. Take some time to clear you head and rest, then go visit your boy." She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but smile back at her use of 'your boy'.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her.

"Anything for you, hun," she said hugging back. I turned to head back upstairs. "Oh and Kayla?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to talk about anything that happened yesterday, or just anything at all...I'm always here for you."

I smiled warmly at her with appreciation. "I know. Thank you."

Once I was back in my room, I changed into a comfy pair of old sweats and laid down on my bed, thoroughly feeling the exhaustion once again. This time, I was able to fall asleep, feeling safe knowing that my aunt was awake downstairs and it was now daylight.

I woke up a few hours later, around noon, and threw my covers off, knowing that I could now visit Stiles. I quickly dressed in a cute top and dark jeans, then put my boots over them. I fixed up my now-smeared make up, then I was out the door. I still didn't have a car here, and no one was home to give me a ride, so I had no other option but to walk. I didn't mind it though, since the hospital wasn't really that far away.

After a short walk, I was in the elevator and on my way up to Stiles' room, holding a Mets teddy bear that I found in the gift shop. I also bought two heart shaped lollipops that were there, one for me and one for him, just because they were cute. "Knock, knock," I said as I poked my head in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Stiles' face lit up. "Kayla! Of course you can come in," he said, delight ringing in his voice. He spotted the teddy bear in my arms. "Oooh and what is that?" He sounded just as excited as a little boy and it made me giddy.

"For you," I said, holding the stuffed bear out to him.

"How'd you know I like the Mets?" he questioned, his smiling growing wider.

"I saw the posters in your room when I went to visit you the other day."

"I have the best girlfriend ever."

I smiled and blushed. "I'd say that's pretty accurate," I joked.

"But really, I do," he said. I took a seat next to him and leaned over, giving him a sweet kiss.

I looked up into his big, chocolate brown eyes and smiled. I couldn't help it. Every time I looked at this boy, I felt my heart swell up with love, and I knew I couldn't hold my thoughts in any longer. "Hey, Stiles?"

"Hmm?" He was still staring down at me with that adorable smile plastered to his face.

"I just...I'm really glad that you're okay. And...I'm really happy that I met you...b-because...I mean, I know it's soon and all but..." He looked at me curiously, a hint of nervousness in his expression. "Stiles, I love you."

His face went blank, expressionless for a minute, and I seriously started to doubt the words that just came out of my mouth. "Y-you don't have to say it back..." I started slowly. "I, um...I mean, I just needed to tell you that." I couldn't look at him, and I stood, turning towards the door.

"Kayla, wait. Come here," he said softly. I was too embarrassed to look at him, but I forced myself to turn around and sit back where I was on the edge of his hospital bed. He gently lifted my chin up to look at him. "I love you, too." His eyes met with mine and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as I heard those words fall from his lips. "I'm sorry," he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It just took a minute for what you said to sink in. I never thought I'd hear them from a girl, ever, and then hearing it from you was just too good to be true." He pressed his lips gently to mine, then pulled away and stared into my eyes again. "I love you _so much_." My heart swelled even more, and I grabbed his face to mine, kissing him both hungrily and lovingly.

"Stiles, I - _oh_," I heard a deep voice say as I quickly pulled away from Stiles.

"Dad," he said with nervous laughter. "Hi. Um, Kayla stopped by to visit."

His dad was looking down at his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, the same habit is son had for exhibiting his nervousness. "Nice to see you again," he said awkwardly.

"You, too," I said meekly.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that the doctors on his way up to check you out, then we can go home once he says everythings fine," his dad told him.

"Good, I can't stand sitting here anymore! This place is too boring for me. And I wanna get some nachos." I laughed. That was such a Stiles thing to say.

"I should go," I said, suddenly aware that it wasn't my place to be there when he was discharged.

Stiles looked mildly upset. "Can you come over later?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled at him. "Of course." He smiled back.

Once I'd left the hospital, I headed home to work on some homework until Stiles called and said that he'd been discharged and he still wanted to get nachos. I agreed to go with him to the diner to grab some for a late lunch. He picked me up in his jeep a little while later.

"Well hello again," he said happily as I climbed in the passenger seat next to him. "I'm _so _excited for these nachos. And to see you again," he added.

"Nice save," I joked.

The drive to the diner was short, and once we were seated, we ordered a large plate of nachos to share and cokes for both of us. The waitress smiled at him as she took our menus and I felt a stab of jealousy.

"So," I began. "Back to our conversation from yesterday. How do you know about the werewolves. And I want the full story!"

"Well you sure don't waste any time," he said sarcastically. Then he sighed. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Before school started this year, my dad had gotten a police call about a murder. So of course, Scott and I decided to try and figure it out on our own, so we went into the woods to check it out. We got separated when the cops started following us. My dad found me, and Scott got attacked and bitten by one of them. Then all this weird crap started happening to him, and, well, he's actually one of them, too. Then Derek-"

"Wait a minute," I started as my jaw dropped. "_Scott_ is a _werewolf_?" I was bewildered.

"Yeah, I thought you knew that? Didn't you see him change during the lacrosse game?"

"No! I just saw the dark haired one that moved me away from the alpha!"

"Oh," Stiles said and thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, Scott's one of them. He's not part of the alpha's pack though, and we think that's why he's so pissed, because he wants Scott to be. Anyway, the dark haired one is Derek, he was one before Scott, but he wasn't bitten or anything, he was born one. His family was a large pack of them, before they were all killed in a house fire that was started by the Argents."

"The Argents? You mean, like Allison's family?" I found this to be quite shocking, too.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know it. Her family are hunters, but she's kept out of the loop. Anyway, we don't know who the alpha is, but we're trying to figure it out."

I sighed. "Holy crap. That's a lot to take in," I breathed.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. He studied my face for a minute. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Wait, so if Scott's a...well, you know, he's a good one? What about Derek, is he good or bad?"

Now Stiles sighed. "We're not exactly sure. For the most part, he's good. I don't think he's ever murdered anyone or anything like that. He's just kind of bitter, since the Argent's killed his whole family, and now they're trying to kill him and Scott."

I nearly spit out the sip of soda I'd just taken. "They're trying to _kill_ them? How do they know about them?"

Stiles continued to explain about the Argent's being hunters for years, and that they were very experienced when it came to their hunting. He also told me that I couldn't tell a soul about Scott or Derek or Allison's family, and that I couldn't tell anyone the truth about what I'd seen at the lacrosse game that day. I had to stick with the whole 'mountain lion' story, just like everyone else.

I sat in awe, taking in all the information that Stiles was feeding me, as our plate of nachos arrived. "Enjoy," the waitress said before stalking off back to the kitchen.

Stiles immediately began to dig in. "Oh man, these are so good." I just sat there, thinking to myself. The Argent's had killed one of the beta's family. The alpha of the pack had killed my family. Something didn't exactly seem right here. "Kayla?" Stiles asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Sorry," I said, and laughed it off casually, then began to dig into the nachos as well. "You're right," I said, my mouth completely stuffed. "These are amazing!" Stiles looked at me and smiled.

Later that night as I lay in bed, I stared at the ceiling, contemplating everything in my head. Why was the alpha in New Jersey a few months ago, killing my family, then suddenly it was here, completely across the country. What exactly was it after?

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I have a lot of plans cooked up for the next few chapters! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but it's important! I wanted to update now since I'm not sure I will be able to for a few days, since I have a lot going on the rest of this week. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Kayla**

The next day I was excited to go back to school since Stiles was going back today, too.

"Good morning," Stiles said whispering in my ear behind me at my locker. I spun around to see him, giving him a quick kiss. "You look really cute today."

I smiled, happy he noticed the extra effort I'd put into my wardrobe this morning. "So do you."

"Don't I always?" He asked, a pretend pout on his face.

I smiled, pulling his face down to mine. "No, you always look hot," I breathed and crashed my lips onto his. Normally, I wasn't one for PDA, but for some reason, right now, the air between us felt electrically charged and I didn't want to keep my hands off him.

"Whoa, talk about PDA in the hallway," I heard Jackson sneer as he walked past us with Lydia.

"_Ew_," she commented back. I pulled away to give them both an evil glare. Sure Lydia was my friend, but sometimes she could be such a bitch. And Jackson. Ugh, I just really couldn't stand him for some reason.

As they passed us, I turned back to Stiles, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

He chuckled. "What are you apologizing for? I'm loving this! And you." My heart fluttered uncontrollably. It was the second time he'd said it! I couldn't get enough. I looked up at him again, and smiled shyly, just as the bell rang. He sighed. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Can't wait," I replied, winking as I shut my locker and turned towards the direction of the gym.

Lunch went by much too quickly, as always, and I tried my best not to be awkward around Scott and Allison. Since I know knew their secrets, or pretty much Scott's secret, since Allison had no idea her family was involved, I pretended that I knew nothing and that I believed it was a mountain lion that attacked at the lacrosse game. Scott gaped as me as I shared this information with everyone, so maybe Stiles had told him that I knew. I made a mental note to ask him about this later on.

English passed by rather quickly, too, and since we had a pop quiz, Stiles and I couldn't sneak out and meet up again like last time. Finally, the day was over and I hurried to Stiles' locker. "Hey," I said happily as I stood before him.

"Well hello there, pretty lady," he said with a chuckle. "How were the rest of your classes?"

"So thrilling," I said with sarcasm. "Yours?"

"Same!" he laughed and I joined him. "What are your plans today?"

"I came here to ask you the same thing," I shared.

"Wanna come over? My dad's working late tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed and hit him playfully but nodded. "Sure. I'm just gonna text my aunt and let her know I'm at your house." He nodded and I quickly typed the messege to my aunt and sent it from my iPhone. "Alrighty, good to go," I told him, and we headed out to the parking lot to his jeep.

Once inside the car and on the way back to his house, I got the strange feeling of an electric current in the air between us again, the same thing I felt this morning by my locker. I glanced over to Stiles, and he was fidgeting, which I'd noted he only did when he was nervous about something. I guess that meant he felt it, too. We pulled up at his house, and he hurried out of the car and over to my side to open the door for me. "Such a gentleman," I laughed as I jumped out. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he beamed back, then grabbed my backpack off my shoulder to carry it for me. We made our way into his house and upstairs to his room. I'd only been in there once before, and I always felt that a boys room revealed so much about him. I looked around, noticing some more Mets memorabilia on the walls, and the teddy bear I'd given him at the hospital placed against the pillows on his bed. I smiled when I saw it there, and he must've noticed. "I really liked him," he told me. "I thought it was sweet."

He sat down on the side of his bed, and I plopped down across from him, sitting indian style. "I think you're sweet," I said. The electric current seemed to pick up between us. I leaned forward a little, yearning to kiss him once again, and he leaned in, too, closing the space between us. His lips tasted so sweet on mine, and I felt another feeling I'd felt before: the one from our drunken night in his car. Except this time, it wasn't because of the alchohol. I leaned forward more, pushing Stiles back against his pillows, and crawled up onto him, straddling him at the waist. Clearly he didn't mind this, and continued to kiss me back. I was starting to lose control again, and deepened our kiss, kissing him more forcefully. I wanted his hands on me, but he kept them safely on my hips, not moving anywhere else. Unlike him, I couldn't keep mine still, and they moved up from his hips, so my hands were roaming underneath his shirt, feeling all of the muscles I hadn't expected to be there. I gently tugged at the hem of his shirt, asking to take it off. He pulled away from our kiss and looked at me nervously. "What?" I questioned.

"I, um-"

"Do you not want me to?" I asked softly. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"N-no, you can," he replied slowly. "I just...I don't know, I'm just self-concious, I guess."

I smiled. "Don't be. Here, I'll make it even," I said as I swiftly lifted my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the floor. Stiles' eyes grew wide for a moment, then a look of awe fell upon his face. I was just glad that I picked my lacey bra to wear today, and apparently, so was he. He smiled, and I took it that it was okay to take his shirt off as well. I gently tugged it up and he sat up slightly, allowing me to pull it over his head. I looked at him, noticing all of his abdominal muscles and the way they moved when he moved, even slightly. He shifted around uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," I said, realizing he was uncomfortable because of my staring. "You just really don't need to be self-concious, at all." I sat there smiling at him and he just looked shy and awkward. "Stiles, you're _hot_."

He finally looked up at me again and a small smile grew on his lips. In a burst of self-confidence, he pushed me down so I was laying with my back against the bed, and he rolled himself over me. I was loving this and felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering uncontrollably. He crashed his lips onto mine, forcefully and deliciously, and I looped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands moved from my waist up my sides and all over my stomach and back, his hands leaving a burning sensation as he moved them all over me. I was unaware that I was grinding my pelvis against him until he started to do it back. He trailed kisses down my neck and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I want you," I breathed into his ear.

"You have me," he said through kisses. Clearly he wasn't getting the message.

"No, Stiles," I said, pulling his face to mine and looking him in the eyes. "I _want_ you."

He seemed to understand this time and his eyes grew wide once again. "R-really? N-now?" He was studdering, which meant he was beyond nervous. So was I, since I'd never done any of this before, but with Stiles it felt so right, like something I needed. I nodded. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Remember when I said I wanted it to be with someone special, to have meaning? Well I want that with you."

He took in my words for a moment, then said, "I love you so much, Kayla."

"I love you, too," I said. I leaned forward to unbutton my jeans, and Stiles did the same. I stopped and watched him take off his jeans and throw them to the floor, then he turned to me and noticed mine were still on. He leaned down and slowly pulled them off my legs, then tossed them on the floor with his. Our lips continued to collide, and we became lost in each other for what felt like an eternity.

I sat up and looked over to the window, noticing it was dusk and that the darkness of night was fast approaching. "I can't believe it's that late already," I said.

"Well, time flys when you're having fun," Stiles laughed. I layed back down next to him and laughed, too. He stared down into my eyes. "You're so beautiful."

I felt myself blush, and it made me blush even more once I remembered I was still naked in his bed. "So are you," I replied.

He laughed. "No I'm not. But you, you really are. And that was...amazing."

"Wanna do it again?" I joked, but he raised his eyebrows and shifted his naked body closer to mine. I chuckled. "I was only kidding, but I guess that means you want to!"

"I'm just happy laying here with you. I didn't h-hurt you, did I?"

I thought for a moment. At first, it was more painful than I was expecting, and it probably didn't help that he definitely wasn't lacking in that department, but after a little I was fine. "Only a little at first," I told him honestly. His face looked sad. "But after that it was perfect," I added with a small smile. His expression went from sad to excited and he pressed his lips to mine softly. I glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, and it was a little after seven. "I really should get home, it's getting late and my aunt will start freaking if I'm not back soon."

"No, don't go," he whined, hugging me to his chest and resting his head on top of mine. I sighed. I could totally stay like this forever. "Okay, fine, I'll take you home," he laughed sweetly. "I don't want you getting in trouble at my expense. Plus my dad's gonna be home soon anyway."

"Yeah, and we definitely don't want him walking in on us like this," I joked, "since for some reason he always manages to catch us doing something!"

Stiles cracked up, and so did I. "That would be so bad if he caught us right now!"

"Yeah, talk about awkward," I laughed back.

We got dressed as we continued to laugh about all the awkward moments when his dad found us, especially the first night in Lydia's driveway. Soon we were in the jeep and on the way back to my house. Stiles clutched the steering wheel with one hand, and held onto mine with the other. I stared out the window, smiling dazily, unable to fully process all that had happened between us in the past few hours. I was reeling, feeling a wave of relief I had given my virginity to someone as special as Stiles, and that, in return I had taken his. It was a strange, yet happy feeling, which made it clear to me that I really was truly in love with him. Everything between us felt so right.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" Stiles asked me.

"Just how much I love you," I replied sweetly.

He glanced at me with a sideways smile. "How much is that?"

"More than you know," I muttered more to myself than to him. He squeezed my hand.

At that moment, a dark figure jumped out into the middle of the road, causing Stiles to swerve to the left and hit a small patch of bushes at the start of the woods. I screamed as the figure was heading towards the jeeps. "Kayla, come on!" Stiles yelled, as he pulled me over the clutch and out the drivers side door with him, then off into the woods. I could feel the monster's feeting pound against the dirt as it followed us deep beyond the trees. Soon there was silence behind us, and we stopped behind a large patch of bushes.

"Is it gone?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"I think so," he whispered back. I let out a small sigh of relief, until I heard a snarl come up from behind me. I turned to see the dark brown, hairy beast standing there, its head a few feet taller than mine. I screamed, and it picked up over its shoulder, and turned around, carrying me away from Stiles. "Kayla!" he yelled as he took off running towards us.

"Stiles!" I cried, feeling the stream of tears cascading down my cheeks. I kicked as hard as I could, and finally it threw me down against the ground. All I felt was pain throughout my body, especially in my left arm. It stood over me, and leaned its horrific face unbearably close to mine and growled, bearing just about every teeth in its mouth. Then it stopped for a moment, as if it was listening to something no one else could hear. It reached out a clawed hand and touched my stomach. It almost appeared as if it was careful not to claw my guts out of me. I layed there, unable to move or speak. Then it looked back at me, and it seemed as if it was _smiling_ at me. In one swift movement, it lifted my left arm, and the pain was unbearable, feeling as if my bones were shattering. Then, it sunk its teeth deep into me, and my whole world went black.

* * *

_Okay so I know that was a lot, but let me know what you think! I've never written a 'sex scene' so I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it, lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger :P let me know what you thought of the chapter, please and thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So I just want to give a big thank you to those who reviewed to tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback on the story, and that's what keeps me going. Without your comments, I probably would just stop putting up more chapters. Also, thank you to those who have favorited/alerted for this story, too - i've gotten plenty of e-mails about you guys, too! :)_

_What did you guys think of last night's episode? i didn't really like it that much, at least not the end where peter showed up! what the hell is going on with lydia now? i'm confused! can't wait till next week though! okay, now i'll shut up. here's the story, enjoy!_

* * *

**Stiles**

"Kayla!" I screamed. Before my very eyes, the alpha bit down hard into my girlfriends arm, then turned and looked at me. It gave me a weird yet satisfied look, then took off in the opposite direction. I stood there, stunned for a moment, then realization hit me that Kayla was laying there, unconcious and bitten. I ran over to her, and wasn't sure whether or not I should call the cops or take her to the hospital myself. Without thinking, I picked her up as gently as I could, then ran back to my Jeep. When we got there, there were already two police cars and an ambulance, as someone must've heard the crash and sent them there. They saw Kayla in my arms and rushed over to me, taking her from me and putting her on a stretcher.

"Stiles!" My dad yelled when he saw us. "What the hell happened?"

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and think of a logical lie that I could give my father. "A mountain lion," I huffed. "Jumped out in front of my car, and I swerved. Then it came after us, so we ran into the woods. It attacked us and bit Kayla in the arm." I felt a tear slowly roll down my face but wiped it away quickly, hoping my dad wouldn't notice. I guess he did, since he looked at my sympathetically, then put arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, we'll follow the ambulance to the hospital," he said lowly.

We followed closely behind the ambulance, it's lights and sirens blaring, freaking me out even more. The whole drive there, all I could think about was that it _bit_ her. Derek said the bite either turns you or kills you, neither of which I wanted for such a beautiful, innocent girl. A wave of sadness hit me even harder, thinking about how she suffered so much from her family being killed by the same thing, and now she would either be one of them, or killed, too. I couldn't bear the thought, and tried to shake it out of my head.

"You okay?" my dad questioned carefully when he noticed my small freak out.

"No," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"She'll be okay, son." He tried to be comforting, but he really had no idea what was about to happen to Kayla.

We arrived at the hospital and had to sit in the waiting room for what felt like hours. I felt so helpless just sitting there, not able to anything to help her. My phone had at least five missed calls from Scott and two from Derek, since they must've heard what happened. Another call from Scott was coming through as I held the phone in my hand, and I reluctantly answered it.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled into the phone. "What the hell is going on? Derek said-"

"He's right," I sighed, knowing what he was about to say. "She was bitten."

I heard him sharply inhale his breath on the other end of the line. "Like a bad bite?" he asked meekly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," I sighed. "It's probably going to change her...or kill her."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Scott, I don't know. What can we do now? We just have to wait it out."

"Maybe Derek can do something?" He suggested.

I huffed. Now I was getting irritated at the fact that my girlfriend was slowly changing/dying and I was sitting here discussing werewolf issues.

Scott's mom emerged from behind the desk and looked at me. "Stiles? You can come back now."

I stood and ended the call without even saying bye, and rushed behind her as she lead me back into a small hospital room. Her aunt and uncle were sitting by her side, and they stood when I entered the room. "Hi, sweetie," her aunt greeted me warmly. "Thank you so much for taking care of our girl." She hugged me tightly, then exited the room, followed by her husband. I looked to Kayla, to see her laying there with a small smile on her face, staring back at me.

"Oh, Kayla," I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that she was alive and concious. She looked so small and weak, lost in such a big hospital bed. "I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Sorry? Babe, none of this was your fault," she said softly. "You saved me."

"Saved you? If I could've stopped you from being bitten, then I would've saved you." A tear rolled down my cheek again and she wiped it away with her thumb.

"Stiles, the doctors checked out my bite. They said it's deep but it will heal fine, and they gave me ten stitches.

"But they don't know anything about the werewolves," I sighed. "Derek said the bite either turns you or kills you, and you're obviously alive, so..."

"It's not going to turn me," she replied adamently. "It's not. I will _not_ turn into one of those...things. Just drop it, okay?"

"Okay," I said and picked up her hand in mine. "I'm just so happy you're okay."

"Me, too. I'm happy you're okay, too."

**Kayla**

I was so happy to see Stiles there in my hospital room, and that my aunt and uncle gave us time to talk alone. However, I decided against telling Stiles about the strange dreams I'd had while I was knocked unconcious.

After I'd gotten the bite, I'd passed out from the seering pain shooting through my body. And I couldn't stop the strange dreams and thoughts that entered my mind, causing mental pain along with the physical I was already feeling.

I was back in the woods, laying on the open forest floor, dressed in all white. Stiles was there, watching me, but not moving or saying anything. So was Scott, and the other beta who'd saved me from the alpha the first time, Derek I think his name was. They all stood, staring at me. I lay there on the ground, feeling unbelievable pain shooting across the stomach. Then I heard the roaring snarls of the alpha wolf creep up over me. Instead of helping, the three guys just stood there, staring, their mouths all hanging open in response to what was going on. Then the alpha ripped its claws across my stomach, and all I could feel was seering pain, causing me to cry out. I sat up to see what it was doing to me, and as I saw my body split open, I also saw the beast carrying a small white bundle. It looked down at the bundle, blood splattered across the white blanket, then it held it down for me to see. It was a newborn, an adorable little one, with big brown eyes. In fact, it looked just like Stiles, but with my hair color. And then, it opened it's small mouth to let out a cry, but instead of a cry, it was a growl, and it had mini fangs, just like the alpha's. My eyes grew, filling with tears, and the alpha let out the same horrific laugh I'd heard just before it bit me, then it slashed my throat with it's claws, and whisked the infant away off into the woods.

That's when I woke up in the hospital, cold sweat dripping from me.

And now I could feel the blood drain from my face just thinking about it again.

"What?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I lied. "I, um, just felt a little weird for a second. I'm okay now."

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

I felt so wrong not telling him about the dream, but I didn't want to freak him out, too, so I figured it was best. _It's not like that could actually happen,_ I told myself._ We used protection and the doctors here at the hospital would've known if anything was wrong, right?_

"Can I ask you a question?" I said after a moment.

"Sure, anything."

I took a deep breath. "Why do you think that it keeps coming after us? Do you think it's me or...?"

He sighed. "I really don't know. I wish I did. But I don't think it's just you. It's been coming after me, Scott, and Derek for a while, but I figured it was just because they're like him and he wants them in his pack. As for us, I really have no idea."

I sighed. "This sucks."

Stiles chuckled lightly. "It definitely does."

Someone knocked softly on the door, and a doctor appeared behind the white curtain in my room. "Hi there, Kayla," he said. "Feeling any better?"

"Much better now," I answered, smiling in Stiles' direction.

"Good, glad to hear it," the doctor replied politely as he glanced over his clipboard. "Okay, I just need to check out your injury to see how it's healing."

"Okay." Stiles backed out of the way so the doctor could come next to my bedside. I shuffled onto my other side slowly, since I still felt pretty weak. The doctors cold hands started to peel the thick bandage off my side, and I heard Stiles suck in his breath, expecting the worst. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see how bad it was.

"Hmm, everything looks like it's starting to heal pretty well," the doctor told me positively. I opened my eyes and stared down at my side. It was a pretty ugly wound. Stiles looked over too, and his expression almost seemed excited. "Alrighty," the doctor said as he wrapped a new, clean bandage over the bite. "A nurse will be stop by in a little while to give you some more pain meds if you need them." Then he smiled at us and exited the room.

I turned to Stiles. "I'm a little worried about you," I said feining concern.

His expression turned to confused. "Why?"

"Because you looked at my battle wound and actually _smiled_," I laughed. "Weirdo!"

He laughed a little, too. "Sorry, I'm not a weirdo, I swear! I was just happy because if you were turning into a werewolf, it would've started to heal by now, almost completely. But it didn't, so you can't be becoming one." I felt the smile grow on my face, too.

"Okay, now I completely get why you were smiling! That is definitely good to hear," I smiled along with him.

"Exactly! Now the only thing I don't get is why are you completely fine after getting bit by an alpha?" His brows furrowed together in confusion once again.

"I'm too exhausted to try and figure it out now," I said as I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I should go and let you rest," he said, getting to his feet.

"No!" I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me. "Please don't leave me," I whispered.

He looked down at me and smiled. "I'd never leave you," he said softly, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. Then he sat back down and stayed holding my hand while I fell asleep.

**Stiles**

I sat there smiling to myself while watching Kayla slowly drift off to sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, regardless of the fact that she was just bitten by an alpha werewolf and could have potentially turned into one. Her aunt and uncle soon came back into the room.

"Thank you so much for looking after her, Stiles," her aunt said to me. "She's had a very rough year and she seems to be dealing with it all very well now that she's met you." She smiled warmly.

After a little while of chatting with her aunt and uncle, visiting hours were over, so I had to leave. Kayla was still asleep when I left, so I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then headed home.

While I was driving home, I got a call from Scott. "Dude!" he yelled into the phone. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see. "What the hell happened? Why is Kayla in the hospital?" I knew his mom had told him we were here.

"The alpha attacked again. This time he got her. He _bit_ her, Scott."

I heard Scott inhale sharply on the other end of the phone. "It bit her? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. I don't think she's turning, either. The doctor came in before to check on her injury and he said it looked like it was starting to heal nicely. But not _healed_ or even close to it, which it would be if she was turning, right?"

He let out a breath. "Yeah, it would've already been almost healed," he said. "So she's not turning, which is good. But why does the bite have no effect on her at all?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, too. As much as I hate to say this, I think we need to ask Derek."

"Yeah we do," he agreed.

"I'll pick you up in a few minutes and we'll go see him?" I suggested. Scott agreed, so instead of turning down my street, I continued on to his house.

Not even fifteen minutes later, we were in the forest surrounding the Hale residence, speed walking up to Derek's creepy house. "Derek!" Scott called, his raspy voice filled with nerves. No response.

"Do you think he's not home?" I questioned.

Scott inhaled, searching for Derek's scent in the air. "No, he's here."

I followed Scott up the front steps and into the house. I hated this place; everytime we came here I got the eerie feeling like something bad was going to happen. Which it usually did.

"What?" Derek spat, appearing at the top of the staircase before us.

"We have a problem," I called. Derek rolled his eyes at me. I swear, if he couldn't kill me with his bare hands, I would've punched him in the face already.

"What now?"

"Well, for starters, the alpha keeps stalking my girlfriend, and today it ran in front of us when we were driving, tried to kidnap her, and then decided to bite her in the arm." I huffed.

Derek stood eyeing me carefully and processing the information. His brows furrowed together in confusion. "Wait a minute, it bit her in the arm?"

I looked at Scott then back to Derek. "Yeah."

"That's not normal," Derek replied.

"Oh, because getting bit by a werewolf anywhere else _is_ normal," I muttered under my breath.

Derek shot me a look. "Do you want my help or not?" I sighed, which he took as a sign to continue. "Whenever an alpha bites, it's always on the side of the body. That way it gets straight to your core and turns you quickly."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I got bit on my side."

"Okay, so it didn't bite her side. What does that mean?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but it's odd," Derek said. "What did it do right before it bit her?"

"I don't know, she didn't say," I replied.

"We have to talk to her. When she gets out of the hospital, bring her here and maybe we can figure this out."

**Kayla**

Finally the next morning I was released from the hospital. "Hey, hey," Danny said when I'd walked in the door with my aunt and uncle trailing behind. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, especially now that I'm finally home! Hospital food sucks," I laughed.

"How about I go whip up some of my famous pancakes?" my uncle suggested. "You two used to love them when you were little."

"Yes please!" Danny and I said in unison, then chuckled.

My aunt and uncle hurried off into the kitchen to prepare our brunch. "So can I see it?" Danny asked, eyeing the bandage on my arm.

"It's not pretty," I warned. I slowly peeled off one side of the gauze and revealed a little to him.

"Ew, okay, I've seen enough," he said as his face contorted in repulsion. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really anymore. It's pretty itchy though."

I heard my cell phone buzz in my bag from the hospital and fished around for it. I pulled it out and spotted a text message from Stiles.

_'Derek wants to meet up today to talk about what happened. We're trying to figure out why nothing happened to you.'_

I frowned at the text. I wasn't really in the mood to talk about what happened again. I kind of just wanted to forget it ever happened. My phone buzzed again in my hand.

_'Can't wait to see you today :)'_

I couldn't help but smile at the second text, since I couldn't wait to see him either.

After eating a huge stack of my uncle's famous pancakes, I was completely stuffed. "Thank you for the pancakes! They were delicious."

"Yeah they are," Danny agreed as he shoved another large forkful in his mouth.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I announced and hurried up the stairs.

The warm water of the shower felt so good on my body. I felt so grimey and gross from not being able to take one at the hospital. I was careful to avoid getting my wounded arm wet, even though I had taped some plastic wrap around it so the bandage would be waterproof. I stood there, letting the water fall around me. But somehow, the dream had made it's way back into my subconcious and I felt a sudden stabbing pain in my lower stomach area. I shook my head, trying to erase the dream from my memory. I tried to think happy thoughts, like the hours I'd spent before the incident, with Stiles. The thought made my heart flutter, but the sharp feeling still did not leave my abdomen. I put my hand over my stomach, and rubbed it gently, hoping it might help, and I swear, in that moment, I felt something hit my hand. My eyes grew wide with fear, and I lightly pressed down in the same spot. The same thing happened, and I quickly pulled my hand away to reveal a much smaller hand pressed against my stomach underneath the surface of my skin. I gasped, and the hand quickly went away. "Holy shit," I breathed. I resisted the urge to scream, since I didn't want my family to find out what was going on. But I definitely had to tell Stiles.

I hurriedly finished washing off, then dried off and dressed as quickly as possibly. I threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a heather gray tank top, brushed my hair, and I was out the door. I scrolled through my contacts on my cell and found Stiles' number then hit send.

"Hey you," he said cheerfully into the phone, sounding exactly opposite how I felt.

"We have a problem. Like a really serious problem." I was practically shouting.

"What? What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice. "Kayla, what's wrong?"

"I need to go to the drugstore, right now. Stiles, I think I'm pregnant. And this is not a normal baby."

I heard him gasp. "I'll be right there."

* * *

_Dun dun dun...what do you think will happen next? ;)_


End file.
